Broken Hearts and More Love
by xItzKellyXD
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura are in 3 different bands. Sasuke meets Ino and breaks Sakura's heart. Sakura meets Gaara. Sasuke has no emotions Main Pairing: SakuXGaar
1. Meeting New People

A new story!!! I'll try my very best on this one…Btw the main pairing will be GaaraXSakura!!!

Chapter 1: Meeting New People

It was a normal day of school in Konoha High. The pink-haired cherry blossom ran up to the ice-hearted Uchiha.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!!" She yelled happily.

She was always in a happy mood, always smiling. Even when the worst things happened.

"Hn. Morning." He replied with no emotion.

Sasuke Uchiha was Sakura Haruno's boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun did you know that there are 4 new people coming in today?" Sakura said.

"Hn." He replied.

"Can you say something other than 'Hn'?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" A blonde idiot yelled while running towards Sakura.

"SHUT UP DOBE!!!" Sasuke yelled finally saying something else.

They saw 4 unfamiliar people walking in the hall. There was a group of 3 and someone else.

"Those most be the new people." Sakura whispered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and ran up to them stick out his hand.

"HI!!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what are yours? He said half yelling.

"Temari."

"Gaara."

"Kankuro."

The ones that were in a group said.

"Yours?" Naruto said pointing to the blond haired and baby-blue eyed girl.

"Yamanaka Ino." She said bored.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said. "I'm Haruno Sakura. This is my boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari said.

Ino just stood there emotionless.

_Ino's POV_

'_Damn…That Uchiha is hot…'_

'_**You got that right sista'**_

'_Hey….Where'd you come from?'_

'_**I don't know… I was here all you life…'**_

'_Ok…strange but I'll just go with that…'_

_Sasuke's POV_

'_She looks hot…'_

'_**Hey!! You have Sakura you know…'**_

'_Yea but-'_

'_**NO BUTS!!!'**_

'_Too bad…She's better than Sakura…She is so much hotter…'_

'_**YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH SAKURA!!!'**_

'_I'll just go with a couple of dates with her…It's not like she can affect anything…'_

'**You are so weird…'**

'_How? You know you're me so you're calling yourself weird.'_

'_**Whatever.'**_

'_Thought so…'_

_Gaara's POV_

'_This school should be interesting…I've heard that there are 2 other bands at this school…'_

'_**BATTLE OF THE BANDS!!!'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**The inner you.'**_

'_Oh…Ok… I've heard that the band names are Angels from Heaven and Sharingan.'_

'_**Ooooh…interesting names…'**_

_Normal POV_

"Hey do you guys know who are in the bands Angels from Heaven and Sharingan?" Gaara asked randomly.

"Yeah, us." Naruto and Sakura pointing at themselves and Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"You guys are in Angels from Heaven and Sharingan!?!?!?" Ino asked surprised. "OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING 2 OF THE MOST POPLUAR BANDS IN THE WORLD!!!!" She screamed.

"I wonder who the 3rd band…is" Sakura said.

Sasuke just stood there staring at every one. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were standing quietly.

"That would be us." Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro said at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING THE 3 MOST POPLUAR BANDS IN THE WORLD!!!!" Ino squealed.

"What's your band name again?" Sakura said.

"It's Rising from The Death." Gaara said.

Sakura was the leader of her band, Gaara was the leader of his band, and Sasuke was the leader of his band.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!**_

The bell rung and they headed off to class. Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara had the same classes.

Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Gaara's Schedule 

Homeroom

1st P: Math

2nd P: Gym

3rd P: Chemistry

4th P: English

Lunch

5th P: Science

6th P: Art

7th P: History

8th P: Social Studies

Ino's, Temari's, Naruto's and Kankuro's Schedule

Homeroom

1st P: History

2nd P: Gym

3rd P: English

4th P: Social Studies

5th P: Science

6th P: Art

7th P: Chemistry

8th P: Math

_(I didn't put Hinata, Tenten, Hanara [made up chara, Neji, and Shikamaru's Schedule cause it would take too long…They all have similar classes to Sakura and Naruto.)_

They walked into the classroom full of students.

Sakura got glared by Sasuke's fangirls even though she was his girlfriend. _(I hate Sasuke…it's just that he is a bastard to Sakura…It pains to write these things…)_

They sat down next to each other while Sakura ignored the glares. Gaara sat in front of Sakura in the second row.

"Hey where's the teacher?" Gaara asked turning around to face Sakura.

"Don't worry about him. He's always late and makes up some lame excuse for being late." Sakura replied.

Ino walked into the classroom with Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro behind her. They were all in the same homeroom. Naruto could've led the way but he just wanted to follow and see which way they were going to go.

Ino sat next to Sasuke in the empty seat while Temari sat next to Kankuro who was next to Gaara. Naruto sat next to Sakura.

Karin walked up to Ino.

"Hi, I'm Karin. Oh hi Sasuke-kun! I didn't see you sitting there." Karin said. She had red hair and eyes. She wore glasses.

'_Yeah right…' _Thought Sasuke.

"Karin, go away." Sasuke said coldly.

"But I don't want to Sasuke-kun. I was just talking to the new student." Karin said whining. "Anyways, my name is Karin, what is yours?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you." Ino said.

"Would you like to join the 'We love Sasuke club'?" Karin said smiling and glaring at Sakura.

"Sure!!!" Ino said grinning.

"Ok! Come over here with us." Karin said. Ino stood up and followed her over to another group of girls.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Where'd you come from?!?!" Naruto asked surprised.

"I just got here." He said resting his head on his desk.

"Oh. Ok." Naruto said then turning around.

_

* * *

__With the Fan girls…_

"Ok, we have to make up a plan to get rid of Sakura so Sasuke-kun will be all mine…" Ino said as if she were the boss of it.

"You're not the boss, I am." Karin said smirking.

"Yeah right…I'm the boss obviously!!" Yumi said. [random person…made up

"Oh let's just get to the plan!!!" Yelled Kuyuki. [random person made up

"Fine." Ino and Karin said.

"Ok, how about we take her cell phone and lock her up in the closet. We can text Sasuke and tell him she wants to break up." Karin said.

"Oh that sounds like a perfect idea!!!" Ino said. Yumi and Kuyuki nodded.

"But when should we do that?" Yumi asked.

"How about tomorrow before school?" Kuyuki said smiling evilly.

"Yeah…that would be a perfect time for that…" Karin said.

_Normal POV (with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto…)_

Sasuke was staring at Ino.

"Sasuke, what do you want for your birthday?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I want that hot chick…" He mumbled not realizing what he said. Sasuke was still staring at Ino who sat beside him filing her nails.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sakura yelled infuriated.

"Huh?" Sasuke said turning back into reality.

"I asked you what you wanted for your birthday. You said you wanted _that _hot chick!!!" Sakura said with her eyes flaming red instead of emerald. She was pointing at Ino.

"I know I said that." Sasuke said.

"So you're saying we should break up?" Sakura said trying to calm down.

"No." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura felt crushed inside even though he said no. She ran out of the door crying and ran back home.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed in his ear.

"SHUT UP DOBE!!" Sasuke yelled back.

"YOU JUST HURT SAKURA!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just continued staring at Ino.

"Hey hotty wanna go to the movies tonight?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Sure." Ino said calmly. But inside she was screaming.

Tenten came up behind Sasuke and hit him in the head as hard as she could. "SASUKE YOU ARE SAKURA'S BOYFRIEND WHATS YOUR PROBLEM YOU ASS HOLE?!?!"

"What's yours?" Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"Oh it's ok Sasuke-kun." Ino said pecking him on the cheek.

Tenten was infuriated and kicked him in the head while watching him fall over.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stepped up and held Sasuke down. They didn't like him from the beginning. They knew that he would break Sakura's heart.

While Sasuke was pinned down on the ground with Ino trying to help, Tenten was beating him up. A crowd formed around and started saying fight. Tenten kicked Ino in the chin and gave her a bloody nose. She screamed.

Hanara came up and got into a fight with Ino. She was so much stronger than Ino. She picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Ino started to cough out blood. Hanara kept kneeing her in the stomach and punching her in the face. She coughed up more blood.

Hinata just stood there wonder what to do.

"LET….ME….GO!!!!" Sasuke yelled breaking free. He ran towards Ino and punched Hanara in the head.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro ran after Sasuke tackling him to the ground. Sasuke was now bloody from his beats but he was trying to save Ino.

Ino was on the ground screaming.

"Hey Gaara, wanna take over for me while I take over for you?" Hanara said smirking.

"Sure." Gaara said standing up.

Gaara kicked Ino in the head making her unconscious. He ran towards Sasuke pulling out his dagger. Right before he was about to stab Sasuke the teacher came in.

"STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone froze and stopped talking.

Everyone sat down leaving unconscious Ino and bloody Sasuke on the ground.

"What happened?!!?!" Kakashi whipped.

He scanned around the classroom realizing Sakura was missing.

"And where's Sakura?" He said. _(A/N: In case if your confused, here are the people that are in the room; Sasuke, Karin, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Hanara, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Tenten.)_

Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes, Hinata." Kakashi said.

"It's a long story." Hinata said. _(she doesn't stutter in my story)_

Kakashi nodded and told her to say it.

"Well, one of new students, the unconscious one was sitting next to Sasuke. Sakura asked Sasuke what he wanted for his birthday. He said _that_ hot chick." Hinata said pointing to the unconscious girl. "Sakura felt heartbroken and ran home. Sasuke asked Ino out to the movies. Tenten kicked him in the head and that's when the whole fight started."

Kakashi looked over at Tenten. He glanced around the classroom realizing that only Sasuke and Ino were bloody.

"Okay. So Sasuke lost to the fight?" Kakashi said.

"Pretty much." Tenten said smiling.

"Awww…I wish I was here to see that. I mean, the Uchiha Sasuke losing a fight?! Maybe I shouldn't come late…" Kakashi said.

"You mean you aren't mad at all?" Gaara said.

"Hell no. I don't care one tiny bit. You guys can continue your fight." Kakashi said pulling out his beloved book.

"Sweet." Temari said.

The whole class got yelled and Gaara picked up Sasuke by the throat and laid him on the desk. He pulled out his dagger and started to stab Sasuke in the stomach. Knowing that he would go to juvy, he tried to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

* * *

Hehehe…well this is the story!!! I hope you enjoyed the violent first chapter!!!

-Kelly


	2. In the Hospital

Yay!!! Everyone who reviewed; Shadow Wolf Princess24, chesca13321, Gaara's weakness, black and beautiful, and xXJacobBlackLoverXx, thank you so much!!! It really inspired me to write more… Chapter 2!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of it.

Chapter 2: In the Hospital

Gaara continued stabbing Sasuke until the principal came in.

"KAKASHI!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

"Huh?" Kakashi said not looking up from his precious book.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!!?!?" Tsunade yelled infuriated at the sight of a student stabbing another student.

"Oh. The Uchiha got beat up. You care because…?" Kakashi said.

"It's the _Uchiha_ that got beat up. I mean…He's the one most likely not too. Hang on. I'll be right back I'm gonna go get popcorn for this wonderful sight." Tsunade said closing the door.

Yup. That's right. The Tsunade did not care that a student was getting stabbed. Tsunade was very close to Sakura and loved her. She knew about Sasuke and Sakura and had assumed that Sasuke broke her heart, and that he deserved to be stabbed.

Tsunade came back into the room holding a bucket of popcorn. "Hey Kakashi, want some?"

"Nope. It's more interesting with out it." Kakashi said putting his book down.

"Hey, who are those 4 kids?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, they're new students." Kakashi said.

"What are their names?" Tsunade asked.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The one on the ground is Ino." Kakashi said pointing at them.

"And I assume Ino is one of those slutty fangirls?" Tsunade asked smiling.

"Yup. That's why she's all bloody. They beating the living shit out of her cause she's Sasuke's new 'lover'." Kakashi said. "Woo!!! Go Gaara!! Beat the living shit out of him!!"

Gaara looked up from Sasuke and smirked inwardly.

"Oh…where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked turning towards Kakashi.

"She ran home because of Sasuke. I think we should expel Sasuke…for the heck of it. I know you don't like seeing Sakura hurt. This way, she can't be hurt." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off of the bloody Sasuke.

"Ok." Tsunade said. "HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone quieted down and looked at her. Even Gaara stopped his stabbed. "You are expelled!!" Tsunaded said pointing.

"Who me?" Gaara said pointing at himself.

"No. The Uchiha." Tsunade said smiling.

The fangirls started to cry except for Ino who was unconscious on the ground.

"Don't cry or I'll give you all F's. And extra work. And I'll make you eat dirt." Tsunade said evilly.

"Ey, Tsunade I never knew you had that much of evilness." Kakashi said.

"Cool." Gaara said.

Tenten, Hinata, Hanara, Kankuro, and Temari yelled 'Yay'.

"Hey Tsunade." Gaara said.

"Yes Gaara?" She said back.

"Can you make them eat dirt anyways? I'm kinda bored of this stabbing. I want to see some sluts eat dirt." Gaara said grinning.

"Sure. Hey Karin, Yumi, and Yuki. Get your asses outside **now**." Tsunade said.

They stood up afraid and slowly walked outside nearly crying. Gaara walked outside after them.

"Tsunade-sama? Can I get my kunai's from my locker and have fun stabbing them after?" Tenten asked.

"Sure. Go right ahead. It's my pleasure to see annoying sluts in pain." Tsunade said.

Tenten ran out of the classroom to her locker. She opened her locker and pulled out her favorite kunai's. She pulled out 12 of them out of 50.

"Ok. Should we send him to the hospital?" Tsunade asked.

"I think we should. He probably lost half of his blood already." Kakashi said looking at the bloody desk and ground.

"Ok." Tsunade said turning to the phone. She picked up the phone and dialed 911 _(I'm just gonna say that's the number for emergencies in Kohona)_.

"Hello I would like 2 ambulances for Konoha High School."

"_Ok. Would you please state the address and the incident."_

"The address is 436 Konoha Rd. And the incident is 2 kids are bleeding. 1 is unconscious and the other has a major blood lose."

"_May I have the names of the 2."_

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino. The Uchiha Sasuke has a major amount of blood loss."

"_T-the U-Uchih-ha S-Sasuke?"_

"Yes sir. I know it's hard to believe."

"_Ok. We'll be there momentarily. In about 3 minutes. Thank-you."_

Tsunade hung up and went to the front of the school. She saw 2 ambulances pull in front of the school. She walked towards the ambulances and watched as they pulled out 2 beds.

They rolled them up into the school as she followed them.

"May you tell us which room they are in?" One of the doctors said.

"This way. Follow me." Tsunade said.

They followed her into Kakashi's homeroom. They saw the 2 bloody students and gasped.

"What happened ma'am?" The other doctor asked.

"I would not like to talk about it now." Tsunade said remembering Gaara stabbing Sasuke.

They picked Sasuke and Ino up, put him on one bed and Ino on the other. They were all bloody after they put them on. They rolled out of the school and back into the ambulances.

"Glad that's taken care of. Now time to make some sluts eat dirt. This will be fun." Tsunade said. She walked towards the back of the school and saw Gaara and the 3 girls standing there. "OK!! Hands behind your back!!!!"

They put there hands behind their back and waited while crying.

Tsunade took out a strong rope and asked Gaara to help her tie their hands together.

"Feet together!" Tsunade yelled.

They obeyed and stood up with their feet together and their hands behind their back.

"Tsunade-sama I got my kunai's!" Tenten said running up to them.

"Ok. Hang on Tenten we need to finish tying them up." Tsunade said tightening the rope. "Don't tie them too tight. They might loose their circulation."

"Ok. I'm finished." Gaara said tightening the last rope.

"Tsunade-sama, can I push them down?" Tenten asked.

"Ok. Gaara push down Yuki. Tenten you can push down Karin and Yumi." Tsunade said pointing.

The girls began to cry. Gaara nodded and went over to her and pushed her down hard. She fell to the floor with a thud and started to cry harder. Tenten ran over to Karin and pushed her down with full force. She did the same thing to Yumi.

_

* * *

_

_At Sakura's House_

Sakura was crying as she lay on her bed.

"Why is Sasuke so mean to me…" She sniffled.

She picked up her guitar while still crying. It was a hot pink electric guitar with hearts on it.

_Drew looks at me.  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be. _

_I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about.  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without._

_Drew talks to me.  
I laugh, cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone, when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love.  
He's finally got it right.  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night!_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do._

_Drew walks by me.  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly.  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know she's lucky, cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough.  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me.  
I fake a smile so he won't see._

Sakura finished the song sobbing. "It hurts. It hurts to think about you Sasuke now. You hurt me. I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong. I would do anything for you without a hesitation. But now, I will hesitate, I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. I want you to know that I still love you."

Sakura started crying heavily again.

_

* * *

_

_At the Hospital_

"Well he die?" Asked Naruto while looking at Sasuke.

"No. We can't let the Uchiha die in our hands. That would cause a big problem. I mean, after all, he is the Uchiha Sasuke." Said the doctor.

"Damn. I want him to die. He's horrible, he's bad, he deserves to live in hell." Naruto said.

"Troublesome…." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever. I don't care if he dies, just not in my hands." Neji said looking down to his IPod.

"I wonder how bad Sakura feels right now…" Naruto said.

"What about the girl?" Neji said.

"What girl?" Naruto asked clueless. "There was a girl from our school here?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said sighing.

"Who?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yamanaka Ino. The girl that hurt Sakura." Neji said.

"Right…." Naruto said remembering. "WAIT?!!? HER!?!?! I'm gonna go kill her right now!"

"You're not aloud to in the hospital! Wait until she gets out!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Hehehe… Ok… I'll wait, with a dagger." Naruto said smirking.

"Hey Neji!!!" A new voice came, Tenten's voice.

"Hey, Tenten." Neji replied.

"How's Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Why do you care?" Neji said annoyed.

"What I mean is, is he dead or alive? I want him dead." Tenten said smiling.

"Oh. He's alive." Neji said understanding why she wanted him dead.

Tenten had just came back from stabbing the girls with her kunai's. She had put them back in her locker before she came for she knew that weapons weren't allowed in the hospital.

"Anyways, I'm gonna leave now. Hanara and Hinata are at Sakura's house right now trying to comfort her." Tenten said.

"Hn."

"Bye Tenten-chan!"

"Troublesome."

Tenten ran out of the hospital and to Sakura's house. Her house was a white house, it wasn't that large nor that small. Her front yard was a small, neat yard with a cherry blossom tree in front. Her back yard had an in-ground swimming pool and an area about 12x12 filled with cherry blossom trees.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but I least I updated!!!! I'm trying my very best to update but I'm on the team that gets the most homework. I also think I get the most tests and projects!!! (the grade is divided up into sections, otherwise known as teams)

-Kelly


	3. Sakura?

Chapter 3!! It even confuses me writing two different stories -.-…..well here it is! And thank you so much who ever reviewed, it finally makes me feel that I should keep writing…And sorry if I forgot to put the disclaimer in some chapters/stories….If you have any suggestions for titles of chapters please put them in your review….I'm really bad at coming up with names for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of it.

Chapter 3:

"Sakura how about we go somewhere…Somewhere fun where you can forget about Sasuke." Tenten said trying to get her to stop crying.

"I can't forget about him…I still love him even though he broke my heart…I don't know what to do…Hinata help me…" Sakura said sobbing.

"Well….I say it's time to forget about Sasuke. Tenten is right. The longer you love him, the more he is going to break your heart. Sakura you have to move on with life, get over him. It's the best thing to do now…We don't like to see you crying and I don't think your new friends like seeing you hurt either." Hinata said brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Well…I'll tell you one thing we did to Sasuke and the Ino bi-" Hanara began.

"DON'T!!!!" Tenten and Hinata yelled.

"Why not?" Hanara asked.

"It's just gonna hurt Sakura more." Tenten said. Hinata nodded.

"Tell me what!?" Sakura yelled not knowing what to feel at what they did.

"Can I tell her now?" Hanara asked.

"Fine." Hinata said. Tenten felt like something would happen, but wasn't sure.

"Ok…When you ran away, there was a huge fight. Well all of us, including Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro got into a fight with Sasuke and Ino." Hanara said. "Now, Sasuke is in the Konoha Hospital along with Ino. Sasuke loss major amount of blood and Ino is unconscious."

"YES!!!! I MEAN NO!!! Yes for Ino and No for Sasuke…." Sakura said half yelling.

"Oh yeah. You want to know why, ok. Gaara was stabbing him." Tenten said smiling.

Hinata giggled.

"How come Kakashi or Tsunade didn't do anything?" Sakura asked starting to half cry again.

"Kakashi wanted to watch the _Uchiha_ get beat up. And Tsunade assumed that he broke your heart and deserved to be stabbed." Hanara said.

"Well as long as it's for a good reason ok." Sakura said starting to cheer up.

"Hey, I think she's getting over him!!!" Hinata said.

Sakura started to cry again.

"Well…Not really…" Hinata said sheepishly.

Tenten and Hanara glared at Hinata.

_Back at the Hospital_

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto was laughing, he saw 3 girls come in from his school, Karin, Yumi, and Yuki tied up in ropes and bloody.

Neji smirked as he remembered what had happened.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Hey doc, can we go see the Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Please be very quiet, he is still sleeping and needs to recover. The room is straight down this hall, room 205." The doctor replied.

"Ok." Naruto said. He started to walk down the hall with Neji and Shikamaru behind him.

Naruto twisted the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. He saw Sasuke on a bed with cords attached to him.

"Hahahaha…Looks like teme is really hurt." Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru chuckled while Neji just smirked.

Sasuke was sleeping soundly.

"I wonder where that girl is." Naruto whispered.

"I think she's in the room next to this one." Shikamaru said.

"I'll go check." Neji said as he walked towards the room next to Sasuke's.

"Good thing they didn't put them in the same room. That girl might do something when she recovers." Naruto said a little louder to Shikamaru.

"She's in the room." Neji whispered. "Hey, when she recovers wanna give her another beating so she's in here? How about making her go into coma?"

"Yeah! We should do that! DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto said in his 'normal' voice.

"That would be quite fun." Shikamaru said.

"What should we do to Sasuke when he recovers?" Neji asked.

"How about we stop being friends with him?" Naruto whispered.

"We can't do that, he's in our band." Shikamaru said trying to tell Naruto that it was obvious with the tone of his voice.

"How about we make him go in coma too? I mean, Gaara seems a lot stronger than he is." Neji said.

"So two sick couples in coma?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Neji said.

"Awesome…" Shikamaru said.

_Back at School_

"What are we suppose to do now? There's no one here to injure…. No entertainment." Temari said.

"Can we just do whatever?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro stayed quiet.

"Yeah. Just don't bother me." Kakashi said reading his beloved book.

"Hey Temari, I have my guitar in my locker, wanna play a song?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure. I have my guitar in my locker too." Temari said. "Hey Gaara, do you have your drum sticks with you?"

"Yeah. Want me to get them?" Gaara said turning towards his sister.

"Yeah. We're gonna play a song. But which one?" Temari said.

"Let's play Last Resort." Gaara said.

"Hey Kakashi. Can we play a song for the class?" Kankuro asked facing him.

"Yeah. Whatever. Don't care." Kakashi replied.

"Ok. Let's go get our instruments." Temari explained.

"Ok." Gaara said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Right." Kankuro said following him.

They came back with their instruments and pushed Kakashi with his desk to the side of the room. Everyone was quiet as they sat in their seat watching. They were lucky to be able to go to the same school as the 3 most popular bands in the world.

"I'm sure you heard this song many times. Last Resort." Kankuro said as he adjusted the mic.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding _

_This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
To live was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry!  
Feeding on chaos  
and living in sin  
downward spiral where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
and no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils_

_Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way_

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding!  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright_

The little class went wild, but not as wild as if it were an actual concert. Since they were going to be having school with them for the next couple years. _(Almost everyone is somewhere else. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Hanara are at Sakura's house. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Karin, Yuki, and Yumi are at the hospital. 12 people are gone.)_

_With Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanara_

"Sakura do you want to go back to school?" Tenten asked.

"No. I don't feel like talking to anyone but you guys right now." Sakura answered.

"How about we go to the festival that just opened over there?" Hanara asked while pointing.

"Erhmm. Ok. But if you guys make me do something that I don't want to do I'm going back home." Sakura said.

"Ok then. Your choice, which ride do you want to go on first?" Hanara asked.

"Let's go on the Scrambler." Sakura said watching the ride spin.

"I don't want to go on that…I might get sick." Hinata exclaimed.

"Ok. How about we just go on the Ferris Wheel?" Sakura asked stopping.

"Sure."

"Fine with me."

"Alright."

They walked over to the Ferris wheel.

"That will be $20 for 4 people. $5 for each person." Said the person that was standing next to the entrance.

"Do you even work here? I swear this ride is free." Tenten said getting ready to pull out a kunai.

"No. I'm a bum and I need money. That's why I just stand here and act like I work here and it costs money." The bum said. "Smart eh?"

"No. Not smart. You could get arrested for doing that. And how'd you even get the money to come in here if you have no money?" Hanara said.

"I climbed the fence." The bum answered.

"You don't sound like a bum. You have a good English accent and can be smart at some things." Sakura said.

"Uhmm…Girls I think we should go….People are staring at us just hearing 'bum' and 'arrested'." Hinata whispered.

"Ok." Sakura said. "Just take the money and don't bother anyone ever again." Sakura said handing him a $20 bill.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This ride is so boring!" Tenten said.

"It's over now." Hinata said standing up.

The person who really worked there came over and unlocked the door. They stepped out and walked down the ramp.

"Let's go get some fried dough!" Sakura said.

"Ok. Let's go!" Hanara said running towards the stand.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice said.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA…..I'm am 99.99 sure that you will survive until I post the next chapter. I'm trying to post often, not 1 a month. I already posted this week but my cousin wanted me to post this chapter. I hope you like it! I don't think it's as good as the other chapters.

-Kelly


	4. Meeting a Childhood Friend

Thank-you all so much if you reviewed or read this story!!!!! Anyways, here's chapter 4!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Meeting a Childhood Friend

"Sakura?" A familiar voice said.

Sakura whipped around only to see….

"Itachi?"

"I've haven't seen you for 10 months!!!" Itachi said. "So, how's it with my little bro?"

Sakura began to cry again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Itachi asked confused.

Tenten went over and whispered something in his ear.

"He what?!" Itachi yelled.

"Sakura it's ok I'll murder him if you want me to." Itachi said trying to cheer her up.

Tenten whispered something in his ear again. "She still loves him."

"Oh crap…I'm just making things worst…" Itachi whispered.

He went over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Sakura it's alright….Don't cry…I'll give him a talk when I get home today." Itachi said as Sakura cried in his chest. _(It's not ItachiXSakura…He just loves her as a friend.)_

"O-Ok." Sakura said sobbing.

Hanara went over and patted her back. Itachi let go of her and Hinata went over and hugged her.

"It's alright Sakura…You'll get over him." Hanara said.

"That little piece of shit making our cherry blossom cry…" Itachi mumbled. Luckily, Sakura didn't hear him.

"Ok well Sakura I have to go now." Itachi said as he gave her another hug.

"O-Ok. Bye Itachi-kun." Sakura said as he let go.

She watched sadly as Itachi walked towards his car.

"C-Can we go get some fried dough now?" Sakura asked sobbing.

"Ok Sakura…But promise me one thing." Hinata began.

"Yes, Hinata?" Sakura said.

"No more crying for the rest of today." Hinata answered.

Sakura nodded as she wiped away her tears.

They walked together over to the fried dough stand as Tenten ordered. "2 plates of fried dough please."

"Sakura do you have any money with you?" Tenten asked gently.

Sakura shook her head and looked over to Hinata and Hanara.

They shook their heads too.

"We can't get the fried dough then." Tenten answered.

They saw a hand slide up onto the counter with money under it.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Hn."

"Gaara please answer." Sakura said pouting.

"I wanted to." Gaara answered.

"But why?" Sakura said again.

"You know, you really are annoying." Gaara answered.

Sakura pouted as she faced away.

'_**Nice job you made her sad…or mad….or-whatever.'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**You are a jerk aren't you? You know if you keep this up you're only gonna make her cry even more. You don't want that to happen now do you?'**_

'_Whatever.'_

'_**Thought so.'**_

"Sakura…." Gaara began.

"Hm?" Sakura said as she turned around still with the pout on her mouth.

Her friends giggled as they ate the fried dough piece by piece.

"I did it because you love fried dough." Gaara answered.

"How'd you know that?" Sakura said without a pout.

"You don't remember me do you?" Gaara smirked.

"I don't think I do…." Sakura said as she tried to remember.

**F L A S H B A C K**

"_I'm hungry!!!" The little girl with pink hair said._

"_You wanna get fried dough?" The red head asked._

"_Yes!" The pink haired girl squealed. "I love fried dough!!!"_

**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**

"GAARA!!!!" Sakura squealed as she tackled Gaara into a hug.

"I guess you do remember me." Gaara smirked.

Her friends looked at her confused.

'_How come I didn't remember him before?'_

'_**Cause you're dumb.'**_

'_Please be quiet. I'm in a good mood right now.'_

'_**Ok.'**_

Sakura let go of Gaara.

"One thing though." Sakura said.

"What?" Gaara answered.

"You have to eat some fried dough. Or I won't eat any." Sakura said.

Gaara didn't want to eat any, but he wanted Sakura to eat something. Especially if fried dough is one of her favorites.

"Fine." Gaara said as he took a tiny piece from the plate.

"Gaara…" Sakura whined.

"There. I ate some now eat up." Gaara smirked.

Sakura's friends giggled as Sakura whined.

"Eat more." Sakura said pointing to the plate.

"What if I don't want to?" Gaara said.

Sakura pouted as she turned around.

Gaara ripped a bigger piece of dough off the plate and went over to Sakura. He stood behind her and put the fried dough in front of her face.

She screamed because she was surprised.

She turned around and saw Gaara smirking.

"Gaa-" Sakura began.

Gaara shoved the fried dough in her mouth while it was open.

She glared at him with a mouthful of fried dough.

Gaara smirked as her friends giggled.

Sakura slowly chewed the dough and swallowed it.

"Well Sakura I have to go now." Gaara said as he put some of the sugar in his hand. "I have to get back to school and tell Tsunade-sama you're alright."

Gaara flicked the sugar at her.

She squealed as she took the container and sprinkled Gaara.

"Sakura sto-AHHHH!!!" Tenten said as she attempted to stop Sakura from throwing sugar at Gaara. She got hit from the flying sugar.

Gaara stood there with the sugar flying towards him. He tackled Sakura and held her so she couldn't move. He slowly took the container out of her hand as people were staring at them. He glared at them and they walked quickly away.

With one hand, he opened the container and dumped all the sugar onto her.

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

She was infuriated and her face was now red from anger.

"Yes?" Gaara said couldn't help but smirking.

Sakura took a handful of sugar from the top of her head and threw it at him. She lunged at Gaara but her friends held her back.

"Sorry Sakura…I just wanted to do that…It was so tempting." Gaara said as he wiped the sugar off his clothes.

He slowly walked over to the restrained Sakura and gently brushed the sugar out of her hair.

She turned a bright shade of red as she felt his hand touch her head. She calmed down.

"It's ok Gaara. Just don't do it again ok?" Sakura said softly.

"I'll try, but I don't promise that." Gaara whispered.

Her friends looked at each other thinking the same thing.

* * *

Ok, I know the chapter was a little short but I just finished my project. It's a little GaarXSaku here but not much. No romance…just meeting each other.

-Kelly


	5. Injuries

Chapter 5 is here!!! Thank you for waiting so patiently. Read read read….. Ri-16-Chan I will put your character in the story if you want me to. Just give me the name of the character, and how you want it to act...If you want it like Ino...a fan girl or one of Sakura's friends...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of it.

Chapter 5: Injuries

"Guys, can we go home now? I don't feel so well." Sakura said as she put her hand over her forehead.

"Ok. Your choice." Hanara said as she walked over to Sakura.

"Gaara, I want to go home now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said facing Gaara.

"Well, if you don't feel to well, want a ride home?" Gaara said pointing to his car.

"Ok. Thanks!!" Sakura said as she hugged Sakura.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was there, with Ino. He glared at Gaara who just received a hug from Sakura. He walked over to Gaara, with Ino clinging on his arm.

"Hey ass whole, get away from my girlfriend." Sasuke said forgetting about what happened in school. He was still weak from loss of blood but he didn't care. _(it's quite early how Sasuke got out….super medics…lol)_

Sakura heard Sasuke's voice, which only made her hug Gaara tighter.

"Gaara…I'm scared….but I don't know why…" Sakura whispered.

"It's okay…I'll protect you…" Gaara whispered back.

Tenten, Hinata, and Hanara got into fighting positions. Tenten had kunai's with her and Hanara is just strong….Hinata might be shy sometimes but she can be scary…

"Hn. If she's your girlfriend, why are you off with another girl?" Gaara said smirking still holding Sakura. Sakura was trembling with fear. He felt his shirt wet and realized Sakura was crying.

"S-Sasuke…..G-Go away…" Sakura managed to say while sobbing.

"Shut up whore." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura gasped. She loved the jerk so much. Now, he officially broke her heart.

He told Ino to let go of his arm while he went to do something. She obeyed. Sasuke ran over to Gaara without anyone noticing and knocked him on the head with a kunai. Gaara fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Sakura! Run!" Gaara spat out as he tried to get up.

Sasuke hit him on the head and made him fall back down.

"Hey bitch! Get over here!" Sasuke yelled at the running Sakura. He started chasing after Sakura.

Tenten threw a kunai at him but he amazingly dodged it. Everyone was running after him but Gaara and Ino.

'_I just have to keep running…I have to run to the police…Run home…He'll catch me if I even stop for a second.'_

Sasuke was about 5 feet away from Sakura.

Sasuke jumped up and tackled Sakura to the ground. He slammed her head against the sidewalk and was she bleeding. Within that second, she was unconscious.

"HEY GUYS WHA- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA-CHAN?!?!" Naruto yelled running towards them.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw Sakura.

"SASUKE-TEME WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto screamed in his face.

"I just tackled her. Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"YOU FUCKING CRACKED HER HEAD OPEN YOU BASTARD!!!!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"OH JUST FUCKING CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!!!!" Hanara yelled at Naruto panting.

Hinata started at Naruto and was a deep shade of red. She was panting at the same time.

Naruto took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Please! Send 1 ambu-" Naruto began.

"2!!! Gaara's nearly out too!!" Temari said coming out of no where.

"Ok. Send 2 ambulances to the Konoha festival. Please come by the parking lot! Thanks!" Naruto said. He slammed his phone shut.

"Come on! Let's get Gaara over here!" Kankuro said out of no where.

"Since we heard Naruto-'YOU FUCKING CRACKED HER HEAD OPEN YOU BASTARD!!!!'… That part. And holy shit where'd Sasuke go?" Kankuro said.

"Crap….He got away with his whore…" Tenten said.

Sasuke or Ino were no where in sight.

They ran towards Gaara and helped him towards the parking lot.

They heard loud sirens coming towards them. Gaara stood up trying not to fall down.

Sakura was unconscious….they couldn't do anything about it.

_At the Konoha Hospital_

"Do we have any parents or guardians of Haruno Sakura here?" One of the doctors asked.

"Her parents are away on a business trip. They can't come back for anything. They would be fired if they do." Tenten said.

"Her cousins, aunts, uncles, and sister are away in college, dead, or on vacation. They wouldn't be able to make flights back." Hinata said.

"Basically, we are her closest family. We are not related, but we've known her since we were 4." Hanara said.

The doctor smiled. "Ok. Please come into the room with me."

They followed the doctor into a separate room.

"There is all bad news….no good….I'm really sorry to say." The doctor said.

They frowned and motioned the doctor to keep going.

"Miss Haruno will be in coma. She has a slight memory lost." The doctor said quietly. She was crying for the fact that they couldn't do anything about it.

Hanara, Tenten, and Hinata started crying.

"This is our fault…all because we couldn't catch up with the jerk." Hanara said sobbing.

"What? What are you talking about?" The doctor said.

"She was running from the Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. He tackled her to the ground and she slammed her head against it. It's all our fault…" Tenten cried out.

"No it's not. It's the damned Uchiha's fault." The doctor said.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered.

"You heard me. It's his fault." The doctor repeated.

"You're not a fan of the Uchiha Sasuke?" Hanara protested.

"No. He's a jerk." The doctor replied.

"Finally….Someone on our side." Tenten said.

"We think her memory loss might be permanent." The doctor said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Luckily, she can see. If she fell on a different angle, she wouldn't be able to see, she would be blind." The doctor said.

"So we kinda are lucky that she hit her head a certain way?" Hanara asked.

"Yes." The doctor said smiling.

"Well, thanks for letting us know." Hinata said as she signed the papers.

"Ok. You may leave now." The doctor said.

They left the room and went over to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"So how's Sakura?" Naruto asked eager to know.

"Well, it's all bad news…Very bad news." Hinata said.

"What." Neji spat out with a serious face.

"She's gonna be in coma and she has memory loss. It might be permanent." Tenten said on the verge of crying.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" They guys yelled.

"May I speak with the parents or guardians of Gaara?" A different doctor asked opening the door.

"Yes." Temari said stepping up.

She walked into the room with the doctor and sat down on the seat.

"Gaara is fine he just has to stay here a bit longer." The doctor said.

"Ok. As long as he isn't badly injured." Temari answered.

"Ok. Can you please sign right here?" The doctor asked pointing at a blank line on the piece of paper.

Temari signed the paper and left.

"So, what's up with Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"He just needs to stay here longer. He's perfectly fine though." Temari said facing Kankuro.

"Do you think we still would be able to play in our bands?" Tenten asked randomly. "I mean, if Sakura looses her memory, and she's the band leader, she won't remember anything."

"I guess you girls wouldn't be able to play then…." Neji said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said hanging his head down.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL WORSE THAT WE COULDN'T SAVE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice.

"Uhm… May you please be quiet we have patients sleeping." A doctor said from the office.

"Ok." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright. At least she still is alive. She still has a chance that her memory will come back." Hinata said to Naruto patting his back.

"But what if she never wakes up?!" Naruto said panicking.

"Never say never." Tenten said.

"I still have hope for our band, for everyone." Hanara said softly.

Shikamaru was asleep on the couch that was provided in the waiting room. Neji was leaning against the wall with his head down. Kankuro was listening to everyone talk. And Temari was about to say something.

"Hey, do you think that Gaara likes Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Hn."

"Pretty much."

"They threw sugar at each other."

"He protected her."

"Then I guess…He really does like Sakura." Temari said.

"Hey than it's little bro's first crush." Kankuro said quietly.

"It is!" Temari said realizing.

"Seriously?!" Hanara asked surprised.

"Yeah." Temari said. "Everyone was always to scared of him…He seems kinda….evil…don't you think?"

"Well yeah!!! He stabbed the Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto said randomly.

"Well, do you think Sakura likes him?" Hinata asked.

"I think it's too early to tell. Maybe we should spy on them sometime…lock them in some where….hehehe…" Tenten said grinning.

"Yeah. When Sakura gets her memory back. We can lock them in some sort of closet." Temari said.

"Ok, so who has the smallest closet here that would fit both of them in?" Kankuro asked.

"I've got a pretty small closet." Hinata asked.

Hinata was right. She had a lot of clothes but many different closets. She also had dressers and drawers.

"Ok. Hinata I know your closets are small, but they can fir about 4 people in them. Any smaller?" Kankuro said smartly.

"I have a small closet. Smaller than Hinata's." Tenten said.

Her closet could fit about 2½ people in it. Just big enough for Sakura and Gaara to fit in. Luckily, for match making, there were no lights in the closet.

"Great! We can use your closet." Temari said.

"We need a plan." Hanara said.

"How about we ask them to both help me fold clothes and put them in the closet?" Tenten said.

"Since when do you fold your clothes?" Hinata asked.

"Since we started this plan." Tenten said.

Neji chuckled and came over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She blushed red and Temari and Kankuro smirked at her.

"Ok then! I guess that is the plan. I hope it will work perfectly…. Hehehehe…." Tenten said trying to change the subject.

"Great! So let's do it about a week after Sakura is back." Temari said.

* * *

That's the chapter!!!! I hope you liked it… Poor Sakura…. Stupid Sasuke….Stupid Jerk… Thanks for reading!!

Review if you want too!!! You don't have to but I'd appreciate it if you do!!

-Kelly


	6. Revenge or Plans

**Chapter 6 is here!!! I would love it if you give me suggestions or if you want anything else in the story. It gives me ideas and helps me write. I don't mind reading your stories btw!! There is a lot of action in this!!!! Please read at your own risk!!! It's not that bad though…not big lemon…Anyways….on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 6: Revenge or Plans

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Temari said as she slammed her alarm clock.

"TEMARI SHUT THE FUCK UP PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPING!!!" Gaara yelled from his bedroom. Kankuro's bedroom was a room over.

Gaara was back from the hospital. They found out that Sakura was in coma and Gaara had no emotions for it.

"Damn how does Kankuro sleep through this?" Gaara asked himself aloud. He said it in a normal tone.

"Huh?!?" Kankuro suddenly said as he heard Gaara's voice. Temari's voice was 20 times louder.

"Kankuro how the hell do you manage to sleep when Temari's voice is 20 times louder than mine and I barely even said it?" Gaara asked. Kankuro was at Gaara's door rubbing his eyes.

It was a Saturday and Temari forgot to turn off her alarm clock….as usual.

_At the Uchiha Mansion_

"SASGAY-CHAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?!?!?!" Itachi yelled as he heard the news from Tenten.

"What did I do?" Sasuke said annoyed. "Just go away."

"Ehem. I said, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?!?!?!" Itachi yelled louder.

"I tackled her, that's all. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sasuke hated his brother so much. He would kill him, _would_. The only thing that was wrong with that was Itachi was a little stronger. I mean, 50 times stronger. He could even kill Sasuke with a poke!

"Why the hell did you tackle her?" Itachi said cracking his knuckles.

Sasuke gulped. "S-She was r-running from m-me." Sasuke stuttered.

Who ever knew Sasuke could be so scared?

"All you did was tackle her, right?" Itachi said. He knew Sakura was in coma but didn't show it. He wanted to see if Sasuke was telling the truth. If he wasn't, another beating.

Sasuke nodded his head.

'_Shit!'_

Sasuke knew that his brother could see through anything. Especially when it evolved Sakura.

"Typical brother. I'll give you five seconds to run. Ready?" Itachi said evilly. His voice could freeze you if you were scared easily.

Sasuke gulped and nodded his head. He ran as fast as he could out the door and down the stairs. No, he didn't run down the stairs he jumped down the stairs nearly breaking his leg.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"0."

Itachi ran down the stairs after him.

"Sharingan!" He said as he ran down the stairs. He looked around the house wanting to find his younger brother.

Sasuke was at the Konoha mall. He was hiding in a Café in the bathroom.

'_I wonder if he's gonna find me here…'_

'_**He will. And I hope he does. Cause you deserve to die.'**_

'_Since when are you on his side?'_

'_**Since I wanted to see you get hurt. It's actually pretty interesting to see the Uchiha Sasuke get beat to pulp.'**_

'_But that means you're getting hurt. Dummy.'_

'_**Psht. I can't get hurt. I'm just the inner you. I'm not technically a breathing human that anyone can see or hear. Dummy.'**_

'_Oh shut up.'_

'_**Whatever. Sasgay.'**_

Itachi sensed his brother at the mall. He ran to it and looked around. He deactivated his Sharingan.

"Hey anyone see an Uchiha Sasuke around here?" Itachi asked a group of girls.

They squealed Itachi and almost fainted. Yup, fangirls alright. They nodded. "We aren't telling you though."

"Tell me and I'll give you a make-out session." Itachi said smirking.

The girls squealed again. "Ok! He's over there in the Café!!"

Itachi sped off as he smirked.

'_They're too dumb. I can mess with their minds any time.'_

"Man we got tricked." Said one of the girls.

"Oh well. At least we got tricked by his hotness…Not like it was money or something." Another girl said. The rest of them nodded.

Itachi ran off to the Café and quietly walked over to the bathroom. He listened carefully as he heard someone talking to themselves.

'_Yup that's him alright.'_

Itachi kicked open the door that broke into pieces. He grabbed Sasuke and pushed his head into the toilet. He flushed the toilet as he heard Sasuke gurgling.

'_How the hell did he find me here?!?!'_

"I know what you're thinking." Itachi said as he took Sasuke out of the toilet and slammed him against the wall. "My fangirls helped me. I tricked them."

Everyone in the Café was staring at them. Itachi had his Sharingan activated.

"Look away or you all die too." Itachi said coldly without looking over to the group of people.

They turned away and continued eating and drinking their food. They tried to ignore the painful sounds coming from the bathroom.

_At the Hyuuga Mansion_

"Neji do you think that Sakura will be alright?" Hinata asked pacing back in forth.

"She'll be fine. Just don't worry about her." Neji answered.

Neji could tell that Hinata was really worried. One side of her wanted to kill Sasuke with her own hands and the other side of her wanted Neji to kill him for her. What she didn't know was that Itachi was already doing the job.

"Neji what are we going to do about Sasuke?" Hinata asked softly.

Neji tensed up at his name.

'_Sakura is our best friend…and yet was Sasuke…Should I do something to him?'_

'_**Well yeah if he just hurt your best friend. Just think how much happier all your friends would be.'**_

'_You're right.'_

"You won't be doing anything Hinata. I will. If you want me to kill him it will be my pleasure." Neji said.

"Don't kill him Neji." Hinata said innocently. "Just enough so he is in coma….hehehehe…." Hinata said evilly.

"Whoa Hinata I never knew you had a dark side." Neji said smirking at his younger cousin.

"It only shows when something bad happens….Very bad…" Hinata said smiling.

Neji only smirked.

_At the Haruno house_

"Should we sue Uchiha Sasuke?" Yuri asked. Yuri was Sakura's mother. Yuri and Kenshin had just came back from their business trip.

"We can't do that. I mean we can but it would be a waste of money." Kenshin said. "I mean, after all he is the Uchiha Sasuke."

"But maybe his brother will on our side." Yuri said.

"Yeah. We should ask him if he will be on our side." Kenshin said.

"Ok. Let's call him." Yuri said.

Yuri picked up her cell phone and dialed Itachi's number.

_At the Café….With Itachi and Sasuke_

_I'm a Barbie Girl,_

_In a Barbie World._

_My boobs are plastic, _

_It's fantastic._

Itachi's phone rang.

"What the hell are you gay??!?!" Sasuke said.

"No!!" Itachi said as he shoved his head back into toilet and flushed it.

"Hello." Itachi said.

"_Hi Itachi. It's Sakura's mom calling."_

"Yes Ms. Haruno?" Itachi said keeping his foot on Sasuke's head which was in the toilet.

"_If we were to sue Sasuke and possibly put him in jail, would you be on our side?"_

"Why of course Ms. Haruno!!!" Itachi said into the phone. He looked down and saw Sasuke gurgling.

"_Please, call me Yuri. And thank-you!!! You know we love our Sakura very much. We weren't very pleased when we heard that she was in coma."_

"I understand." Itachi said.

"_Oh and, what's that gurgling sound in the background?"_

"Oh it's just Sasuke is nearly drowning in the toilet." Itachi said smirking.

"_Really? I always thought that you would love your brother more."_

"No way! I hate him. Especially now since what he did to Sakura." Itachi said flushing the toilet again. He pulled his head up and let him breathe for 1 minute then pushed him back in.

"_Oh. How do you know our Sakura?"_

"I met her when Sasuke was going out with her. But that won't be happening any more unless Sakura wants it. I'll make sure of it."

"_Do you really care of our Sakura?"_

"Yes she is a very nice girl. I love her as a friend." Itachi said flushing the toilet for the last time.

"_Was that a flush I heard?"_

"Yes."

"_Oh my! Well, thank-you for your cooperation. I'll be seeing you then."_

"Ok. Bye Yuri." Itachi said snapping his phone shut.

"Oh Sasuke." Itachi said as he picked him up bye the wet hair.

"What?" Sasuke spat out as he was coughing up toilet water.

"You might go to jail. Maybe even get sued." Itachi said smirking.

"I can afford to get out." Sasuke said.

"But I'm older. I don't think father will let you out. In fact, he probably doesn't care. And I'll make sure mother thinks you deserve to go to jail." Itachi said evilly.

"You jerk!" Sasuke said.

He earned a kick in the side which sent him flying into the bathroom wall. The crumbled down a bit.

"Oh shut up. You know what you did to Sakura was wrong. Just take the consequences." Itachi said walking out of the door.

_Normal POV_

"Hang on honey. I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Said a man as he walked towards the bathroom.

He opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" The man yelled as he saw Sasuke laying on the ground and toilet water every where. He examined the crumbled wall.

"What happened?!" The lady said as she rushed towards the bathroom and stood outside.

Her husband came out of the bathroom.

"There's a kid laying on the ground. There's water from the toilet every where. And the wall is almost broken." The man said.

"Oh my!" The lady said. "Let's go tell an employee!."

They rushed over to the counter of the Café.

"Excuse me there is a kid laying down in the men's bathroom." The man said not mentioning anything else.

"Ok." The employee said walking towards the bathroom.

_Tenten's house_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

The door bell rang.

Tenten ran to the door and flung it open.

"Oh hey Hanara!" Tenten said. "Whatcha doin here?"

"I was bored with out Sakura. I just decided to come here." Hanara said.

"Yeah but you should have called at least." Tenten said. "Come on in."

"Nah. Let's go to the mall." Hanara said.

"Ok." Tenten answered.

They walked to the mall and was at the store across from the Café.

_Café…Again…_

"One muffin please." Neji said.

The employee dragged Sasuke out of the men's bathroom and put him in the woman's bathroom.

"Here is your muffin sir." The person said handing Neji his muffin.

Neji pulled out a bottle of soy sauce and poured some onto his muffin. He took a bite of his muffin.

He heard a girly laugh and turned around and saw….

INO!!!

DUN DUN DUN!!!!

"Hang on girls. Let me go to the bathroom." Ino said walking towards it.

She opened the door and saw a leg sticking out of a stall. The stall door was open. She walked over to the stall and saw Sasuke.

"Oh my god!" Ino said seeing Sasuke unconscious.

"My time to take advantage…" Ino said.

She locked the bathroom door and walked over to Sasuke. She pulled him into the open area. She took off her shirt and took off Sasuke's.

She began to take off Sasuke's pants…She had just pulled them down to his thigh.

**BAMMM!!!**

She turned and look at the door. It was broken and Tenten was standing there.

"YOU DISGUSTING DIRTY SLUT!!!!!!" Tenten yelled.

Neji's eyes widened. He knew that voice. "Tenten!" He yelled.

He ran over to the woman's bathroom where it was crowding.

"WHAT THE-" Sasuke began screaming.

He looked around and saw people standing there. Ino had her hands on his waist and stopped pulling his pants down.

"OH MY GOD I'M ABOUT TO RAPED BY SOME GIRL I BARELY KNOW!!"

"It's what you do, Uchiha." Neji said smirking.

"Hey Neji is that a muffin?" Tenten asked with a pistol in her hand.

"Yes, is that a pistol?"

"Yes, can I have a bite of it?"

"Yes, let me see your pistol."

"Ok." They both traded at the same time.

Tenten took a bite of the muffin and spit it out.

"What is in this?!" Tenten said half yelling.

"Soy sauce." Neji said. "Nice pistol. Is it the newest one? 2008?"

"Yeah I got it yesterday." Tenten said.

"Blonde-hair, blue eyes, half naked, slut you are under arrested for attempting to rape someone." A police officer said.

The police officer walked over to Ino and put hand cuffs on her wrists. Hanara just stood there in shock.

"What?!?!" Ino said getting up. "And that girl doesn't get arrested for bring a weapon the the mall?"

"No. Besides it's not like she used it on anyone." The police officer said.

Neji handed the gun back to Tenten. She aimed it at Ino's leg and pulled the trigger.

**BAMMM!!!!**

Everyone gasped. Ino's leg was bleeding and she was crying. Neji was smirking. He put an arm around Tenten's waist.

"Is she arrested now?" Ino asked with pleading eyes.

"Nope." The officer said.

"Why not?" Ino asked again.

"Because you're not hurt." The officer replied to Ino.

"What the hell are you talking about my leg just got shot!!" Ino yelled.

"Hahahaha…. Sasuke you almost got raped!" Neji said.

Sasuke glared at Neji.

Neji just kept laughing and Tenten shot Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke fainted.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! THE AWSOME CHAPTER!!! Please, not all the credit goes to me. It also goes to my wonderful cousin, Julie! Her fanfiction name is xForever Love . Try reading her stories sometime.**

**-Kelly**


	7. Sasuke's Thoughts

Hi…….Here is the chapter 7! Thank you for all your reviews!!! On with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'Sasuke's thoughts' 'Inner Sasuke's thoughts'

Chapter 7: Sasuke's Thoughts

**Rika Utari- an OC made from Ri-16-Chan, Rika will be included in the rest of the story. She will be a big part of the story. She will be one of Sakura's friends. **

"Huh?? Where am I?" Sasuke said opening his eyes. He felt a cast around his leg.

"Sasuke-teme! You're in the hospital. OH MY GOD I WISH I WAS IN THE VIEW OF THE AUDIENCE IT WOULD'VE BEEN SO FUNNY!!!!!!!" Naruto said half yelling.

"So why do I have this cast around my leg?" Sasuke asked not remembering.

"Oh yeah. Tenten shot you with her new pistol. Then you fainted. AHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ALMOST GOT RAPED BY INO!!!!" Naruto said adding parts.

Sasuke's eye twitched even thinking of getting raped.

"Sasuke-teme why are you twitching you practically left Sakura for her." Naruto said.

"I did?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah. She ran outta the class room crying." Naruto said.

'_I left Sakura?'_

'_**Yeah. You know I hate you now.'**_

'_When?'_

'Like a couple of days ago. Oh yeah and nice job, you made her suffer. She's in coma right now.'

'_Why do I feel so bad?'_

'Maybe cause you liked her but didn't want to show it. That's what you get for letting your stupid Uchiha pride get in the way.'

'_Oh. So I still like her?'_

'Yeah. Pretty much.'

'_What about Ino? Who is she I can't remember much right now.'_

'_**Oh, trust me she is worse than worse. You know your fangirls right?'**_

'_Yeah.'_

'She is one of them.'

'_She is a fangirl?'_

'Yeah. My poor little cherry blossom had to get hurt because of this filthy demon that lives life badly.'

'Grrrrrr……'

'_**Ooooohh…Are we playing dog I wanna play! Woof woof!! Woof woof!!'**_

'_Dumbass.'_

'Haha you called yourself dumb. Oh my poor little cherry blossom…I'll hug you and kiss you until you feel all better. I'll take those deep wounds that this jerk gave to you. I'll heal them with stitches with love in every single one of them.'

'_Grrrr…..'_

'_**Woof woof!!'**_

'_-twitch-'_

'Meanie.'

'_Well at least I can still get Sakura back.'_

'Yeah, hurt her even in the smallest way possible your dear brother will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat.'

'So I guess I still love her…a lot…'

'Yeah……'

'What?'

'Oh it's just that you will never be able to get her back again…-sigh-…'

'Wait what?! What do you mean?'

'She hates you. She has many people that love her but you're just the cold hearted asshole that doesn't care about anything. And plus, you won't even be able to get near her without anyone murdering you.'

'_What else?'_

'You might be going to jail for putting her in coma and getting sued and you have no money to top it off.'

'What do you mean I have no money?'

'Your brother is on Sakura's side dummy. You don't own any part of the Uchiha clan yet….your brother and parents own it all.'

'_Grrrrr…..'_

'Woof….woof….'

'So I die loosing someone I love…'

'_**I'm bored…bye…'**_

'…'

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in his ear.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled. He was mad.

"You were dozing off…I wanted to make sure you were alive." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Dobe, there's school tomorrow right?" Sasuke asked.

"No. School is now. Tsunade told me to stay with you. You were knocked out for a while." Naruto said.

"…."

"Is Sakura at school?" Sasuke asked.

"No. She's in coma and it's all your fault." Naruto answered. "Why do you even care?"

* * *

_At the Konoha High_

Tenten, Hinata, and Hanara just kept talking and waiting for Kakashi to come in.

"Sorry I'm late class but-"

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!" Kuyuki yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING DAMMIT!!!" Kakashi said as he threw a kunai at Kuyuki's desk. It landed right in front of her.

"I'm late because there was a new student." Kakashi said prepared to throw a kunai at anyone who protested.

"LIAR!!!!!" Kuyuki yelled again.

"DON'T YOU SLUTS EVER LEARN YOUR LESSON?!!?" Kakashi said throwing another kunai.

"You can come on in now." Kakashi said smiling at the door.

Someone opened the door and walked in. She had reddish orange hair that went down to her waist and it was wavy. She was wearing a shirt that was black and had a skull on it. She was also wearing fish nets like Temari. She was wearing jeans that touched the ground. Her eyes were light blue.

"Please introduce yourself then have a seat next to Karin." Kakashi said.

"My name is Utari Rika. I can be loud or quiet and I can get hyper when I have sugar. I hate fangirls and dresses. I hate pretty much any type of lunch meat except for turkey. I like staring into space, rollerblading, playing video games and reading poetry." Rika said. "Who's Karin?"

Karin raised her hand. Rika looked at her in disgust and walked over and sat down next to her.

"Listen here bitch, when Sasuke-kun comes back, you better stay away from him. Even if you are a fan." Karin said glaring at Rika.

"I fucking even don't know who his." Rika said.

"Well too bad. So fuck off." Karin said.

Kakashi went back to reading his book and the class talked among themselves.

"Tenten are you going to say hi to the new student?" Hinata asked her shyly.

"Yeah! It's not like she's one of those fangirls. Besides, she said she didn't like them." Tenten said. "Are you going to Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "Hanara, are you gonna say hi to her?"

"Yeah. We can ask her to be our friend." Hanara said. _'And she'll help us murder Sasuke back…' _

"Let's go say hi to her." Tenten said standing up.

The girls walked over to her and saw her drawing.

"Hey you draw pretty good Rika." Tenten said pointing at her drawing.

"Really?" Rika asked.

"Yeah!" Hinata, Hanara, and Tenten said.

"Thanks. I always thought that people were just being nice." Rika answered.

"Hey you wanna come sit with us at lunch?" Hanara asked.

"Sure." Rika said.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Tenten." Tenten said.

"My name is Hanara." Hanara said.

"And my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said. "Why don't you come and sit with us?"

"Ok." Rika said. She stood up and grabbed her stuff. She walked over with Tenten, Hanara, and Hinata.

"Here. You can sit here." Tenten said pointing to her seat.

"Thanks." Rika said putting her stuff down.

"This is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. And this is Shikamaru Nara." Tenten said pointing at them. "There are 3 more people. One of them we don't really like. Sakura Haruno. She has pink hair and emerald eyes. She's in coma right now because of a certain jerk, Uchiha Sasuke. You see, Sakura was running and Sasuke tackled her on purpose. She slammed her head on the ground….and yeah…" Tenten said feeling guilty from what had happened. Her face turned into an angry expression.

"And the last one is Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata said.

"Yeah. And she likes him." Hanara said.

Hinata blushed and glared at Hanara.

"Wow. So what people should I be looking out for?" Asked Rika.

"The ones that look slutty." Neji said joining the conversation.

"Ok…Uhhh…Is he sleeping?" Rika said pointing to Shikamaru.

"_Attention teachers and students." _An announcement came over. _"Sasuke Uchiha will be coming back tomorrow. Thank you."_

You could here 3 classrooms over the cheers from fangirls and fanboys of Sakura's. Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Hanara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto groaned.

"Naruto where the hell did you come from?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"Tsunade told me stay with Sasuke-teme at the hospital until he told me to get out." Naruto said grinning idiotically.

"NICE JOB NARUTO!!!!! WAY TO GO!!!!" Tenten shouted out of now where.

Naruto looked at her with a puzzling look.

"You weren't suppose to say where he was cause after school fangirls are gonna be at the hospital." Tenten said.

"Oh…..Right…..Now teme is really gonna kill me!" Naruto thought out loud.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked Rika. Everybody was back to their conversations.

"Naruto be nice. Her name is Rika Utari. She's a new student. And she isn't a fangirl." Hinata said.

"Oh ok." Naruto said walking over to his seat next to no one. _(Usually it would be next to Sasuke but he isn't there)_

"So Hina-chan you wanna get ramen with me after school?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto." Hinata said blushing. Neji glared at Naruto while he just grinned dumbly.

"Hey Rika." A group of 3 girls said.

"What the hell do you want bitches?" Hanara yelled. It was Karin, Kuyuki and Yumi.

"Oh nothing." Karin said as she walked away with her group.

Tenten stuck out her foot causing Karin to fall. That cause Yumi and Kuyuki to fall since they were walking behind her.

The whole class was laughing at them and Tenten was practically rolling on the floor. Kakashi looked up from his book with a confused expression, then went back to reading.

"Tenten who little whore!" Karin yelled. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger.

"Calling me a whore?! Look at yourself!" Tenten yelled back at her.

"Karin shut the fuck up or I will rip your arms out and shove them down your big ass mouth. And if you still don't shut up, I'll rip out your legs and shove them right up that ugly ass of yours." Neji said smirking.

Everyone in the class was surprised at Neji's words. Was he trying to protect Tenten or was he just tired of Karin? Well who knows.

"And what if I still don't shut up?" Karin said smirking.

Tenten lunged at her face before Neji could stop her. She punched Karin right in the cheek, Karin had a bruise the size of Tenten's fist on her cheek.

Karin got up throbbing at the pain and Kakashi told her to go to the nurse's office. Tenten calmly sat back down and closed her eyes. She put her head on her desk and just stayed like that.

"Tenten?" Neji said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Neji-kun." Tenten said realizing what she added to his name, she blushed. Neji just smirked. He quickly frowned as he noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I know there is something wrong. You can tell me." Neji said trying to comfort her.

"I'm just mad that we couldn't do anything to help Sakura. Why are there so many crazed sluts and whores out there in the world?! WHY NEJI WHY?!?!?!" Tenten yelled the last part.

Neji stayed in silence for a while thinking. "Maybe because they have no life so that is what they do to keep them living."

Tenten lifted her head up from her desk and smiled at Neji. "Thank you Neji…..kun…." Tenten whispered the last part so barely she could hear it.

Tenten and Neji didn't realize, but all their friends were watching them. They blushed deep red and looked down in embarrassment.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was badish….but I didn't know what to write….I stayed up until 4:00am to finish this….after all, it is vacation. I tried my best and put in some TenXNeji in it. Thank you Ri-16-Chan. The message you sent me made me force myself to finish this right now! I hope you liked at least a part of it. I'll try my best to do better next time!!! And I swear the next chapter will be more interesting.

-Kelly


	8. Painful and Happy Flashbacks

Chapter 8. it's after school. i think i did good on this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8: Painful and Happy Flashbacks

"HINATA-CHAN HINATA-CHAN HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled while running towards her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS AWAKE!!!!!!" Naruto screamed to the world.

"WHAT?!??!?!?! HOW DO YOU NOW?" Hinata yelled back in disbelief.

"I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL TODAY AND SHE WAS AWAKE!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. "COME ONE HINATA-CHAN!!!! LET'S GET EVERYONE!!!!!!"

"Alright alright!" Hinata said yelling along with him. She pulled out her cell phone and called the girls to meet them at the hospital.

-At the hospital-

"Can we go see Haruno Sakura?" Naruto asked at the desk.

"Yes. She's finally awake. Room 307 2nd floor." The doctor said.

Hinata and Naruto ran to the room. They met everyone else there, including Sasuke and Itachi. When they entered the room they saw Itachi choking Sasuke and Sakura sitting up on her bed.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata said calm.

"Hello?" Sakura said with an unsure voice. "Who's there?"

"Sakura-chan…It's me Naruto!" Naruto said disappointed.

"It's Hinata." Hinata said also looking disappointed.

"Sasuke-teme what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? He's my best friend. Oh and hello Hinata and Naruto." Sakura said.

The gang's eyes' widened. Sasuke had got there before all of them.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?" They all yelled.

"He's my best friend." Sakura repeated getting annoyed.

"But-he-you-how." Rika said with pauses. She just hung her head down.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura said. She had learned and memorized the names.

"Oh guys….Sakura lost her memory." Itachi said glaring at Sasuke.

Sakura titled her head confused.

"Sakura…Sasuke was never really your best friend." Ino said.

"Wha?" Sakura said still confused. "But he said he was the one who helped me when I cracked my head open."

Their eyes' widened again.

"Uchiha….Sasuke…." Neji growled.

Sasuke ignored that and looked back at Sakura. He wanted to start a new beginning with her.

"He wasn't the one who helped you. We did." The gang except Sasuke said together.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. He was the one who _**caused **_you to be in coma." Hanara said.

-Sakura's POV-

"Yes. He was the one who _**caused **_you to be in coma." Hanara said.

The words echoed through my head.

'_Caused you to be in coma….caused you to be in coma…caused you to be in coma…'_

I started having flash backs of…When he hurt me…

F L A S H B A C K

"_Sasuke, what do you want for your birthday?" Sakura asked sweetly._

"_I want that hot chick…" He mumbled not realizing what he said. Sasuke was still staring at Ino who sat beside him filing her nails._

"_WHAT?!?!?!" Sakura yelled infuriated._

"_Huh?" Sasuke said turning back into reality._

"_I asked you what you wanted for your birthday. You said you wanted __that __hot chick!!!" Sakura said with her eyes flaming red instead of emerald. She was pointing at Ino._

"_I know I said that." Sasuke said._

"_So you're saying we should break up?" Sakura said trying to calm down._

"_No." Sasuke said smirking._

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

I felt my heart twisted in pain.

F L A S H B A C K

"_Sakura how about we go somewhere…Somewhere fun where you can forget about Sasuke." Tenten said trying to get her to stop crying._

"_I can't forget about him…I still love him even though he broke my heart…I don't know what to do…Hinata help me…" Sakura said sobbing._

"_Well….I say it's time to forget about Sasuke. Tenten is right. The longer you love him, the more he is going to break your heart. Sakura you have to move on with life, get over him. It's the best thing to do now…We don't like to see you crying and I don't think your new friends like seeing you hurt either." Hinata said brushing her fingers through her hair._

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

I started remembering things about Sasuke. How he broke my heart.

F L A S H B A C K

"_Gaara?" Sakura asked. "Why did you do that?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Gaara please answer." Sakura said pouting._

"_I wanted to." Gaara answered._

"_But why?" Sakura said again._

"_You know, you really are annoying." Gaara answered._

_Sakura pouted as she faced away._

"_Sakura…." Gaara began._

"_Hm?" Sakura said as she turned around still with the pout on her mouth._

_Her friends giggled as they ate the fried dough piece by piece._

"_I did it because you love fried dough." Gaara answered._

"_How'd you know that?" Sakura said without a pout._

"_You don't remember me do you?" Gaara smirked._

"_I don't think I do…." Sakura said as she tried to remember._

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

"_I'm hungry!!!" The little girl with pink hair said._

"_You wanna get fried dough?" The red head asked._

"_Yes!" The pink haired girl squealed. "I love fried dough!!!"_

_**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**_

"_GAARA!!!!" Sakura squealed as she tackled Gaara into a hug._

"_I guess you do remember me." Gaara smirked._

_Her friends looked at her confused._

_Sakura let go of Gaara._

"_One thing though." Sakura said._

"_What?" Gaara answered._

"_You have to eat some fried dough. Or I won't eat any." Sakura said._

_Gaara didn't want to eat any, but he wanted Sakura to eat something. Especially if fried dough is one of her favorites._

"_Fine." Gaara said as he took a tiny piece from the plate._

"_Gaara…" Sakura whined._

"_There. I ate some now eat up." Gaara smirked._

_Sakura's friends giggled as Sakura whined._

"_Eat more." Sakura said pointing to the plate._

"_What if I don't want to?" Gaara said._

_Sakura pouted as she turned around._

_Gaara ripped a bigger piece of dough off the plate and went over to Sakura. He stood behind her and put the fried dough in front of her face._

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

I smiled remembering the flash back with Gaara. The people in the room looked at me with confused faces. _(A/N: But she doesn't realize they are looking at her. She's too busy lost in thoughts.)_

F L A S H B A C K

_Gaara stood there with the sugar flying towards him. He tackled Sakura and held her so she couldn't move. He slowly took the container out of her hand as people were staring at them. He glared at them and they walked quickly away._

_With one hand, he opened the container and dumped all the sugar onto her._

"_GAARA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed._

_She was infuriated and her face was now red from anger._

"_Yes?" Gaara said couldn't help but smirking._

_Sakura took a handful of sugar from the top of her head and threw it at him. She lunged at Gaara but her friends held her back._

"_Sorry Sakura…I just wanted to do that…It was so tempting." Gaara said as he wiped the sugar off his clothes._

_He slowly walked over to the restrained Sakura and gently brushed the sugar out of her hair._

_She turned a bright shade of red as she felt his hand touch her head. She calmed down._

"_It's ok Gaara. Just don't do it again ok?" Sakura said softly._

"_I'll try, but I don't promise that." Gaara whispered._

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

She smiled bigger as she remembered that lovely moment.

F L A S H B A C K

"_Shut up whore." Sasuke hissed._

_xxx_

"_Hey bitch! Get over here!" Sasuke yelled at the running Sakura. He started chasing after Sakura._

_xxx_

_Sasuke jumped up and tackled Sakura to the ground. He slammed her head against the sidewalk and was she bleeding. Within that second, she was unconscious._

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

My eyes widened as if I felt a sudden jolt of pain. Wait. I felt pain rush through my body, my heart. I couldn't take it anymore. He lied to me.

-Normal POV-

"SASUKE YOU JERK!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She jumped up from her bed. Since she still had shoes on, she kicked Sasuke in his balls.

Sasuke felt the sudden jolt of pain and fell to the ground. He saw Sakura run out of the building.

"WAIT SAKURA!!!!!! YOU HAVEN'T FULLY RECOVERED YET!!!!" Itachi yelled. He ran after Sakura and so did everyone else.

Sasuke lay there on the ground of the hospital feeling remorse. He lay there and thought everything through. Watching as Sakura's face turned from sad to happy-back to sad-to pain. I could feel unbelievable masses of guilt rush through my body.

-Sakura's POV-

I didn't know where I was running since I lost my memory. I knew I wasn't fully recovered. But I just wanted to be by myself. To think these things through. I didn't know if I wanted to forgive him. Something in my head said no. But something in my heart said yes. I kept running and running. I ran to an alley way I found and sat down to rest. It was 6:00pm and there weren't many people where I was.

It started to rain. I felt the cold drops touch my skin. I thought through things carefully, thinking, trying to remember. If I even should remember.

I began to cry as I remembered the flashbacks I had earlier. I heard footsteps but I just left my head in my arms, sobbing.

"Sakura." Said a voice. I didn't hear them.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to start a new life, possibly with new friends. I just couldn't. Then I realized what I felt. I felt hate and anger towards my body. I wanted to kill Sasuke, but yet again there was still this 10 percent in my heart that told me not to. I didn't know if anyone liked him.

But then one thing came to my mind. We never really broke up. Have we? I don't remember anything.

"Sakura." The voice repeated itself again.

I still left my head in my arms, sobbing. All I could hear was the rain beating on the ground. It was pouring and I was soaking wet.

I heard a loud thump next to me. I left my head in my arms still. I heard more footsteps but I thought it was just my friends.

I felt a sting in my arm but I thought it was just a cut I had gotten earlier.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Well…..Can you guess who it was that yelled Sakura? Can you guess what the sting was in her arm? Well….I hope you can survive until the next chapter. Yes, I know Sakura sounds really dumb in this chapter because of what she did in the end but yeah….I thought along as I wrote it….ideas just popped into my head… and remember!!!! They still have the same classes at school!!!! 

-Vi3tNameeseNo0dl3


	9. A Change in a School Schedule

It's chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. This chapter is short. I'm sorry my computer just died when I was typing it so yeah…Well since today is Sakura's birthday, I decided to update. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA HARUNO!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9: A Change in a School Schedule

_**Recap**_

"_Sakura." Said a voice. I didn't hear them._

_I didn't know what to do. I wanted to start a new life, possibly with new friends. I just couldn't. Then I realized what I felt. I felt hate and anger towards my body. I wanted to kill Sasuke, but yet again there was still this 10 in my heart that told me not to. I didn't know if anyone liked him._

_But then one thing came to my mind. We never really broke up. Have we? I don't remember anything._

"_Sakura." The voice repeated itself again._

_I still left my head in my arms, sobbing. All I could hear was the rain beating on the ground. It was pouring and I was soaking wet._

_I heard a loud thump next to me. I left my head in my arms still. I heard more footsteps but I thought it was just my friends._

_I felt a sting in my arm but I thought it was just a cut I had gotten earlier._

"_SAKURA!!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out._

_**End of Recap**_

Sakura awoke and found herself in her bed at home. _'I wonder who brought me here…'_

She remembered what happen, but not how she blacked out.

She realized she still was going to school so she decided to get ready. She took a 7 minute shower and changed into clothes she found in her closet. Since she didn't remember the way to school, she called Hinata to bring her there.

They had given her a list of all the phone numbers she might need.

Hinata came and she drove Sakura to school.

-In the Car-

"Sakura we have a new class in school." Hinata said keeping her eyes on the road.

"We do? I don't even remember my own classes." Sakura said wondering.

"It's a dance class. All of our friends will be in it. Some other people too." Hinata said.

"Really? Everyone's going to be there?" Sakura asked.

Hinata pulled into the school student parking lot. "Yes. Come on."

-At School-

Sakura and Hinata got out of the car. They walked into the school building right on time. The warning bell rung. It was 7:50 am. School started at 8:00 am.

Hinata showed Sakura her locker. Since all the friends knew each other's combination, Hinata also wrote down Sakura's combination for her. Sakura attempted to open her locker.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten said running towards them. Hanara, Rika, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were also running toward her.

"Hi guys." Sakura replied. She had trouble opening her locker so Hinata helped her.

"Where's Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru?" Hinata asked while opening Sakura's locker.

"I think they're already in homeroom." Hanara answered.

"Ok." Hinata replied.

Sakura put her things away in her locker. She decided she would get her things when she needed them.

They all walked to homeroom. When they walked in the door they saw a kunai fly by Sakura's face and into the wall. Sakura went wide eyed and was terrified.

"What the hell?!" Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari yelled. They were ready to fight back.

"Bitch!" Yumi yelled. She stood up and smirked at her.

Poor Sakura didn't even know what was going on. _(A/N: I don't either -.-)_

Tenten pulled the kunai out of the wall.

Tenten, very scary with weapons since she had perfect aim, threw the kunai smoothly. It went into Yumi's stomach. She fell over and clutched her stomach, with the kunai in it.

"Aw, too bad, I was aiming for your face." Tenten said sarcastically, she said it as a warning.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he saw the kunai go past Sakura's head. _'Wow…Yumi has bad aim. But that's a good thing.'_

He wanted to throw the kunai back at Yumi's face. He mentally started cracking up when Tenten threw the kunai and said that she was aiming for her face. He knew it was sarcasm.

Kakashi wasn't there yet.

_**BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!**_

Everyone scurried away to 1st period. For the gang, they all had a dance class.

-At Dance Class-

"Wow there's a lot of people." Sakura said to Tenten.

"Yeah." Tenten said. "O.o" _(A/N: It's a face.)_

"Sasuke's here." Rika said.

All the girls were thinking the same thing. They're gonna have to dance with him…In closed position.

"Ok class let's begin." A silvered haired man said.

"Kakashi? You're the teacher?" The group asked at once.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." They said trying to hold their laughter.

"Hey teme!!" Naruto said running in. He was late.

"Naruto, LATE!!" Kakashi said.

"TELL THAT TO YOURSELF!! WHERE WERE YOU IN HOMEROOM?!" Naruto yelled to him.

"I was-"

"LIAR!!" Naruto yelled before Kakashi could finish his sentence.

Tsunade opened the door to the music room.

"Naruto could you keep it down Kakashi had a meeting that's why he wasn't there." She said.

"Oh." Naruto said. He calmed down.

"Okay. As I was saying, NARUTO YOU'RE LATE!!" Kakashi said.

"I KNOW DAMMIT!!" Naruto yelled back.

"Ok. May the girls form a circle inside of the boys circle." Kakashi said.

The girls went into the middle and made a circle.

Poor Sakura, apparently she had some stalkers that had the same classes with her.

The door opened again. A guy wearing a black hoodie with an Uchiha symbol on it walked into the room.

"Itachi!!" Sakura yelled as she ran to Itachi and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

All the guys glared at Itachi and all the girls drooled at him.

"I just thought I would join the dance class for today." Itachi said. He bent down and whispered something in Sakura's ear.

The glares became colder.

"I realize that there are many sluts around here, and I'm sure you don't want to dance with Sasuke. Why don't you ask Kakashi if you can only dance with your friends?" Itachi whispered.

She nodded and walked over to Kakashi. Every one watched.

She whispered asking for permission if she could only dance with her friends, even though she lost her memory, she still knows who her friends are.

Kakashi nodded and Sakura went back into the middle. Since there were also fangirls for Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru, they stood in a circle out side of the girls, but inside of the other boys. Itachi was also in that circle.

Kakashi told them to turn around and go to the closest person. All the fangirls went to the inner circle first. Only Temari went to the outer circle.

Sakura, Hanara, Rika, Hinata, and Tenten pushed the girls away from the guys earning a shove back (There are 5 popular guys excluding Sasuke cause he's a jerk. Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Itachi. There are Rika, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Hanara). The guys shoved the girls back and they fell on the floor.

They went into the outer circle. All the fangirls wanted to be with Sasuke, they had complete permission to crowd around him.

Only one boy had someone to dance with, and that was with Temari. All the other guys stood there lonely watching the girls swarm around Sasuke.

Kakashi started the music as the class started dancing. What kind of dancing was it? I don't know lets just say ball room dancing.


	10. Sasuke's Regret

Well...sorry for not updating in uhm....forever? I think ive grown a lot in my writing (im not trying with correct grammer and spelling and all that stuff in this introduction lol k) and might have a different writing style considering i have read many books without writing fanfictions (about 20 since my last update)......sorry again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 10: Sasuke's Regret

The music started, each and every person taking steps to flow with the music, the guys leading. Apparently, Sakura and Itachi had the smoothest dance while everybody else tripped around and stepped on each others feet. Guys were yelling, "Dammit I'm suppose to lead!!!" while others were yelling, "Watch where your stepping bitch!".

Sakura followed along smoothly as if dancing were her second nature.

"Whoa Sakura, I never knew you could dance like this." Itachi whispered quietly.

"Haha, me either. It feels so natural for me. Maybe it's because I danced before, since I don't remember anything now." Sakura answered.

"No. You never took dance classes or anything before. I'm pretty sure no one has taught you. I think your just a natural." Itachi replied calmly back to her while taking a step back.

"Maybe." Sakura said.

"WILL YOU FUCKING BACK OFF WHORE?!?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled suddenly.

Everyone paused and looked over to Sasuke.

Wow. It looked like he was getting raped by 5 fangirls... Luckily, one of those bitches wasn't Sakura. They were wildly touching him somehow making no noise.

"Sasuke-Kun!!!!" Karin yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK KARIN GO AWAY!!!!!" Sasuke yelled LOUDLY. "I WANT TO DANCE WITH SAKURA GOD DAMMIT GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!"

_(A/N: I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense I just don't remember what I wrote about I'm sorry...Just ignore it or mentally fix it if you want. Right now I am thinking that Sasuke regrets what he did to Sakura and wants to make it better.)_

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and grabbed her arm. The momentum of that force had pulled Sakura to the ground. She slammed her head on a surrounding chair. _(A/N: Could it be? Maybe deja vu? Let's continue on and see...)_ Sakura yelped and clutched her head.

"Sakura I'm so sorry are you ok?" Sasuke asked pulling her up.

"Yeah Sasuke, don't worry about it I'm perfectly fine. And you know what? I forgive you now. I love you Sasuke. Let's go off and get married, lets reunite the Uchiha clan. Yeah!" Sakura said getting up. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and they went merrily skipping off to revive the Uchiha clan and get married.

"_God, I love this._" Sasuke thought. "I love you too, Sakura Haruno." He said.

But wait, NO.

This is not what happened.

This is how he wished it had happened.

How they would both go skipping off happily.

How he would be able to tell her his feelings so easily.

That would never happen.

Oh God, how he wished just so much how that would happen.

This is the REAL story of what happened. Not Sasuke's version.

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and grabbed her arm. The momentum of that force pulled Sakura towards the ground. She slammed her head on a surrounding chair. She clutched her bleeding head.

"DAMMIT SASUKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!" Itachi yelled at his younger brother while running over to Sakura.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I JUST WANTED TO DANCE WITH HER!!!!" Sasuke yelled back. _(A/N: Haha he sounds like a little kid that's scared of getting into trouble) _

"You've done enough. WHY DON'T _YOU_ JUST GET OUT OF _HERE_!?!?!?!?!?" Itachi yelled. He ripped his shirt off and carefully wrapped it around the top of Sakura's head. He then picked up Sakura and sprinted towards the nurse's office.

Sasuke stood there frozen. He didn't know what was going on, what was happening, he was just too confused. His head was spinning with confused thoughts. His heart pulling him towards Sakura, his brain saying Ino. Just in that split second, Sasuke fell to the ground.

Kakashi was as well, confused. He didn't know what had just happened in those thirty seconds.

Everyone was confused. Everyone stood there. Everyone stared at _her _blood.

Rika was the first one to react. Then Naruto, then Hinata, and then everyone else.

"COME ON LETS GO!!!!!" Rika yelled dashing out the door. She ran up the stairs with their friends on their trail.

Sasuke shuffled out the door, following the trail of _her _blood, that was dripping through _his _brother's shirt. He slowly climbed the stairs wondering why he ever did this. Why he ever hurt her. Why?

Sasuke regret this whole time. He regret living. He felt like killing himself. He has--_had_ a girl that cared about him, loved him, bought him gifts. He tossed them out, not caring, never talked to her, never told her how he felt. And this was all because he was a selfless jerk, who only cared about his reputation. But now, that had been ruined. He had a lot of things to apologize about. And Sakura _had_ to accept them. Did she? Yes, she would. He knew she would. But would she now? The one with the lost memory? Yes, she would. Even if she didn't _love him _now. She had to, Sakura wasn't the kind to hold grudges.

Sasuke was confused as a dog chasing his tail, never being able to get it. But wait, this isn't his dream where everything goes _his _way. This is reality. This is life. There was nothing he could do to control this. He could only try. And fail. But he could try again, then would she accept it? No. Never. Not in a million years. This was his fault. **_His_**. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The only thing that he could--_would_ do, was just sit back, regretting his life, and living it miserably.

Sasuke continued walking up the stairs, dreading the sight of _her _blood.

Sasuke was half way there, when he actually got a hold of reality. He remembered what had happened, and it _hit _him **strong**. Very strong. He fell back down the staircase, catching himself on the railing. He heard a chuckle from above.

Just in that second, he blacked out. What the hell had happened? We'll see, in the next chapter... _(A/N: Sorry for the shortness at least its something)_


	11. She's What?

.......

That is what i get for not. i repeat NOT. writing down my ideas. i don't remember what i was going to do for that...sorry....but i'm sure i will think of something...that will be in this chapter. because it isn't one of those cheap notes where you get so excited that it is another chapter. and then its just a note with no info....so...here i go! o yeah and uhh....i dint know if sakura's parents are dead if i mentioned them before because that's what a bad author i am for not remembering my own story her parents were probably dead in a different story...so uhhh....just go with the flow?...

thinking...

Chapter 11: She's What!?

_**R E C A P**_

_Sasuke continued walking up the stairs, dreading the sight of __her blood._

_Sasuke was half way there, when he actually got a hold of reality. He remembered what had happened, and it __hit him **strong**. Very strong. He fell back down the staircase, catching himself on the railing. He heard a chuckle from above._

_Just in that second, he blacked out. What the hell had happened? We'll see, in the next chapter..._

_**E N D R E C A P**_

Sasuke awoke, finding himself laying in the bed next to Sakura. She was awake and was glaring at him.

"Itachi? What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"5pm." Itachi replied from the bench.

"Already?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke heard a muffled sound from next to his bed. Who is-Kiba??????

"Why the hell is Kiba laying on the floor next to my bed. And why the fuck am I in here in the first place?!?!?" Sasuke said.

"Fag." Itachi answered, not bothering to say anything else.

Sakura continued glaring at him.

...

...

...

"STOP IT!!!" Sasuke said loosing his cool (even though it was never there).

Itachi sighed. "Fucking retard made Sakura hit her head on the chair. THAT's why she's here. And we found _you_ laying on the stairs with blood every where. Kiba did it. He knocked you out. That's why he's there, on the ground, and tied up."

"Right." Sasuke replied.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone.

_"Sakura, honey? Is that you?"_ Sakura's mom said over the phone.

"Yes, mother." Sakura answered. _(A/N: Ha! I just remembered her mother's name is Yuri and her father's name is Kenshin. Sorry..)_

_"Oh thank God! I thought you would be unconscious." _Her mother said worryingly.

"I was for a bit but then I woke up. So, why'd ya call?" Sakura said.

_"Do you know how I just went on the business trip with your father? And how he got fired and was looking for a new job?" _Her mother said, completely oblivious to how she forgot to tell her daughter about that.

"What?--You never--But--Huh?!" Sakura stuttered. "You never told me about him getting fired."

_"Really? I thought I did. I'm pretty sure I did. Maybe not. I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan." _Her mother said sympathetically.

"It's OK mom." Sakura answered, hoping her mom wouldn't freak out for no reason.

_"Oh yes, Sakura-Chan. Where are you right now?" _She asked, completely off topic.

"Nurse's office." Sakura replied, sending a glare to a certain Uchiha. *COUGHSASGAYCOUGH*

_"Why? Are you okay? Do you feel well? We can come back to Japan right now if you want. Want us to? Sakura-Chan?!?!?!" _Her mother battered.

"Mom! I'm okay. Don't worry it's just that an Uchiha *COUGHSASGAYCOUGH* made me hit my head on the chair and I fainted. But don't worry, Itachi brought me here." Sakura said.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING ME GAY!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke shouted.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!!!" Itachi yelled back.

*Giggles* Sakura.

"I never called you gay I just said Sas_gay_." Sakura replied smartly.

"..." Sasuke. No comment.

Ooooo, outsmarted by a Haruno. _(A/N: Teehee.)_

_"Sakura are you okay?" _Her mother asked again.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. I'll call you back later okay?" Sakura said.

_"Wait-no Sakur-" _The phone went dead.

"Wow, that was a weird conversation." Sakura sighed.

"What'd you talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business." Itachi said.

"Well, now that I think of it, I'm not sure. She usually only calls me when she has something important to say. But I guess she just called this time to say he--"

"Sakura, I see that you're awake now." The nurse said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura replied, feeling tired now.

"I need to check your temperature." The nurse said.

"Kay." Sakura replied while she stuck the thermometer under her tongue.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"HELLOW?" Sakura shouted into the phone.

_"Sakura are you eating something?"_ Yuri said.

"Nho. Thsa nurse iz tahking mah tehmpature." Sakura slurred into the phone.

_"Uhm...Okay...Sakura! I need to tell you something important. I'm sorry if it won't help."_

"Yeah?" Sakura replied, taking the thermometer from her mouth.

_"We're moving." _


	12. Moving I

**Skip to the bottom if you would like to see an explanation, or notes. I promise there will be no spoilers at the bottom.  
**

**

* * *

****Recap**

_"Uhm...Okay...Sakura! I need to tell you something important. I'm sorry if it won't help."_

"Yeah?" Sakura replied, taking the thermometer from her mouth.

_"We're moving." _

**End Recap**

"We're WHAT?!" Sakura screamed into the phone, panting. _But why? Why do we need to move? Is it because of Sasuke? I still love him..._

"We're moving," Sakura's mother repeated.

"Why?!" Sakura said, upset and confused.

"Because of... Uhm.. Well... The incident and your father's new job," Yuri said, feeling guilty.

Sakura was speechless. She had no idea what to say. Whether she was exited-or depressed.

So many things were racing through her mind, flash backs of what she's been through.

"Uh... Okay. I think I just need some time to think..." Sakura whispered through the phone.

"Alright, Sakura, honey. I'll call you later," Her mom answered.

"Bye mom..." Sakura hung up.

"What's up?" Itachi asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm-We're-... Moving," Sakura said, she closed her eyes and laid back on the bed.

Itachi was speechless, so was Sasgay.

Kiba lay on the floor, somehow upset, somehow sore from being tied up.

"Why?..." Itachi asked, a blank look in his eyes.

"My mom said... Because my dad got a new job..." Sakura said, glancing at Sasuke, her eyes were sad.

"Any other reason?" Itachi asked, his voice shaking.

"N-No," Sakura said, she was nervous.

"Sakura. I know you're hiding something," Itachi said, holding her gaze.

It was silence. Not really comfortable, but not that awkward either.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" Itachi asked. He gave her the 'are you lying' look.

"No!" Sakura said, glancing at Sasuke. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want him to get hurt anymore.

"Sakura."

Sakura winced at the powerful voice. She nodded, glancing at Sasuke, again.

Itachi glared at Sasuke, his eyes full of hate.

* * *

"Are you all packed, Sakura?" Yuri asked her pink headed daughter.

"I think so," Sakura sighed.

There were boxes everywhere, labeled 'fragile' or 'keep this side up'. The furniture was packed up in the moving truck. They were almost done putting everything else in the truck.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, stern.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking up.

Sasuke pulled her close, in attempt to kiss her. Sakura pushed him back, but it didn't work.

"Let her be," Someone said. He glared.

Sasuke tried to kiss her again, only for his face to meet with someone's face.

"Let me repeat myself. **Let. Her. Be.**"

Sasuke smirked, he wasn't afraid.

The red head glared, going over to Sakura. He hugged her.

"What gives you the right to touch her?" Sasuke asked.

"What gives you the right to?"

"She's my _girlfriend_."

Sasuke earned a slap on the cheek from Sakura.

"Bastard," Sakura said, her eyes cold.

"C'mon, Sakura. Don't be like that. I know you love me," Sasuke said, moving closer to her.

The red head punched the jerk. It just started to get worse.

He tackled him to the ground, the red head received more punches, more injuries.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, her eyes watering.

"_What?_" Sasuke spat at her.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tears were streaming down her face, as she watched her friend lay on the ground, mouth bloody.

"Why haven't you said his name?" Sasuke asked, punching again.

With all the courage she had, she lifted her leg and kicked Sasuke in the head as hard as she could. He went flying _(I never knew she could be so strong)_.

She rushed down to help the light-green eyed person up. There was blood dripping down his head. She carried him up to her room, leaving Sasuke on the ground.

After having trouble laying him down on the air mattress, she quickly rushed to the bathroom to get a soaked towel. She carefully wiped the bloody away from his face. He was unconscious. Sakura ran back to the bathroom, rinsing the towel, then heading back to him. She gently placed the folded towel on his forehead. She held his hand, waiting for him to awake.

Sasuke started to walk home, feeling worse than he did before. He just hurt Sakura, _again_. Too many regrets.

"Sakura, honey. Can you help put the rest of the boxes in the truck?" Yuri asked.

Sakura took a long glance at him, not wanting to leave his side. Finally, she stood up, she stretched her legs because she was sitting for a while.

"Coming, mom," She said, hopping down the stairs.

As she lifted the last few boxes into the moving truck, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around.

* * *

Okay. I have to admit. I feel like such a jerk. In the first chapter, I said I would try my best on this story. I clearly, did not. Then, I posted a note saying that I am discounting this, and if you would like to continue it, please PM me. Please forgive me. To add more to my guilt, I might not be updating in a while. This might be because of school, other stuff, watching Korean dramas _(what a looser of me)_, etc.

Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.**

-Kelly

Note: The **first **date will be the date I wrote this chapter. The **second** date will be the date I updated this. The **third **date will be the guessed date the next chapter will be posted.

--8-25-09--

--8-25-09--

Next chapter will be posted if I get inspired, and decide to write.

Review if you don't hate me right now. :D


	13. Moving II

**Recap**

_"Sakura, honey. Can you help put the rest of the boxes in the truck?" Yuri asked._

_Sakura took a long glance at him, not wanting to leave his side. Finally, she stood up, she stretched her legs because she was sitting for a while._

_"Coming, mom," She said, hopping down the stairs._

_As she lifted the last few boxes into the moving truck, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around._

**End Recap**

Sakura smiled a warm smile.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Gaara?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking. And... Thanks for taking care of me," Gaara smiled back at her.

"No need to say thanks."

"So, when are you leaving?" Gaara asked her sadly.

He stared into her eyes, waiting for a reply.

"Tomorrow. Afternoon, to be closer," Sakura said. There was a frown on her face.

Gaara suddenly hugged Sakura.

Sakura's eyes softened as she hugged him back.

"I'll miss you," Gaara said, in a soft tone.

"I'll miss you, too," Sakura answered.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Gaara released her from his hug, not wanting to.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, taking a step back.

Gaara looked at her for a while, watching her eyes stare at him.

"Nevermind," He said. Not wanting to continue what he was about to say.

He looked down at the ground, changing the position of his feet.

Sakura watched him, thinking of how her new school would be like.

"Where are you moving to?" Gaara asked, glancing up at her, and quickly looked back down.

"America."

"What state?"

"Don't know."

"What town?"

Sakura stared at him, wondering why he was asking so many questions.

"Why so many questions, Gaara? And how would I know what town if I don't know what state," Sakura said, smirking.

"I don't know. Maybe I will come visit you some time."

They both smiled.

"I'll just tell you when I get there."

"Wait... How come you're packing the stuff into the truck when you're going over seas?" Gaara asked, curiously.

"Silly. We're bringing it to the airport, then it'll be shipped from there," Sakura said.

"Ooh."

Gaara ruffled Sakura's hair, feeling the softness of her pink hair.

It was getting cold.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_Why is it that every time I try to help Sakura--or something, anything-- I always make it worse?_

_**Karma's a bitch, isn't it?**_

_Ew, you're back again._

_**That hurts.**_

_Too bad._

_**Maybe you can slowly try to earn her trust back by **_NOT _**trying to kiss her. Idiot.**_

_I already tried._

_**Really? When?**_

_I don't know. And you just called yourself an idiot._

_**I know you are but what am I?**_

_That makes no sense, whatever. I'll just try what you said before...

* * *

_

_Normal POV_

"Sakura, it's getting late, you should be heading off to sleep now."

"Yes, mother," Sakura answered her mother.

"Well, bye Gaara," Sakura said, waving to Gaara. How cute.

"Bye, Sakura," Gaara said.

Before Sakura could run off, Gaara grabbed her wrist, turning her around gently.

"Hm?" Sakura asked.

Gaara pulled her close, before gently kissing her on her forehead.

Sakura's face turned to a bright shade of pink.

Gaara took Sakura's hand and put it in his sweater pocket, making her hand wrap around an object.

Sakura's face turned even more red. She pulled her hand out of Gaara's pocket, only to see a box in her hand. She took a step back from him.

It was a silver box with a baby pink ribbon around it. It was a pretty box, Sakura wanted to keep the box.

"Don't open it yet," Gaara said. He smiled at her, a warm smile that would make your heart melt.

Sakura ran into her house, leaving Gaara standing there.

Gaara grinned at himself, before starting to walk back to his house.

-

-

-

Sakura plopped down on her air mattress. She didn't have a normal mattress because they had packed it away, so they used something that was easy to move around.

She held the box in her hands, staring at it, wondering what would be in it. She slowly-dramatically, pulled the ribbon on the box. As the bow came loose, she put it down in her lap, careful with it. She slowly lifted the box open.

Inside, was a beautiful necklace.

It was a heart, with light pink diamonds around it. It sparkled, with every ray of light that reflected off of it. She flipped the necklace around in her hands, looking at the back. Here's what it said:

_I love you.  
_

_Gaarax3Sakura_

But in the form of a heart.

Sakura beamed. She got up from her air mattress and placed the box gently onto it. She held the necklace in her hands as she made her way to the bathroom, for the mirror. She turned sideways so she could see the back of her neck and carefully raised the necklace to put it on. After a few tries, she finally got the clasp to open. She slowly attached it to the other part, and made sure the necklace was facing the right way. She liked-_loved _it. It matched her perfectly.

**_Sakura!_**

_Did someone just call me?_

_**SAKURA!**_

Sakura followed the voice, it led her to her bedroom window.

**Thunk.**

A rock had hit right next to her window. Someone must've tried to aim carefully so they didn't break the window.

She looked outside, only to see, none other than...

* * *

Who do you think it is?

See my profile for a picture (necklace), I imagine it looking something similar to it.

Name of Chapter : Moving II

Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.**

I think I'm going to start not putting the disclaimer anymore.

Ewww... So, I started writing this on like... August 28th, 2009. And right now, I'm continuing it (Right now, the chapter is not yet completed but I just skipped to the bottom and am finishing this stuff). Uh, today is August 30th, 2009. I have school tomorrow. -cries-

I'll probably be updating less, because I might not have time to write a lot.

Well, uh, anyway, no credits, I wrote this myself. If you want to know, I try to make every chapter at least like... 1300 words each, including this note thing at the end. Sorry if some things aren't very clear, it's hard to remember... Even though I've reread the story a few times.

--9-2-09--

--9-4-09--

No idea (sorry).

P.S Review please, or I'll feel like no one is reading this and probably discontinue it... For good.

Goal: 100 reviews, so I'll feel like it's being read.

Uh... Sorry for late post the website was down or something...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Recap**_

_A rock had hit right next to her window. Someone must've tried to aim carefully so they didn't break the window._

_She looked outside, only to see, none other than..._

_**End Recap**_

"Sasuke?"

What was he doing here? Hadn't he walked home a while ago?

"**SAKURA!**" Sasuke shouted, he threw another rock up to her window, "Open the door."

"Why should I?" Sakura asked. She glared at Sasuke through the thin piece of glass which was, her window.

She walked over to the sliding glass door, right beside the window. Opening it, she took a step outside. It was freezing. She went back in, taking her place at the window again.

Sasuke disappeared from her vision, seconds later, standing on the balcony, outside. She stared at him, before pulling the curtain close. Good thing she locked it.

"Sakura."

Sakura ignored him. She went to her air mattress and plopped down.

"Sakura. I know you won't talk to me right now. I'm just going to leave this here."

Sakura saw a shadow kneel down to the ground, then stand back up.

"I love you."

It was a soft, quiet tone. She barely heard it, but she did.

What happened to the cold, heartless jerk she once knew?

_Do I love him? My brain says no, but my heart says yes, even after all those things he did to me._

She rushed to get back up and pull the curtain over, her eyes meeting with his onyx orbs.

He bent down and picked up the box. Tapping on where the lock was, he gestured for her to open it.

She stared at it, wondering if she should open it or not. Hesitating, she slowly opened the door, letting Sasuke in. She instantly regret it.

Sasuke hugged her. His grip was firm.

Sakura stood frozen. She didn't know what to do. She knew this wasn't right, but somewhere, she just wish it could all happen like a fairytale. Sakura attempted to push Sasuke back, to no success. She refused to hug him back, even though, deep in her heart, _very _deep, she wanted to.

"Sasuke." Sakura said, her voice almost a growl.

No answer.

She closed her eyes, then shoved her knee as hard as she could into his soft spot.

Sasuke stumbled back, his face still stoic. He made no move to hurt her. He stood straight back up, as if nothing ever happened.

Sakura glared at him, her eyes held hate. Her eyes didn't look soft, like something you could melt into. They were stern, and angry.

"Leave."

Sasuke stood there. His eyes dropped from her face to her neck. His eyes narrowed. "Why do you have that necklace on?"

Sakura clutched the necklace in her hands, not willing to let go. She glared at him.

"None of your business. Just leave." Her voice was strict, not in it's usual melodic tone.

He pulled his hand up slowly, reaching for her hand around the necklace.

She slapped his hand harshly away. "LEAVE!" Her voice cracked, tears where slowly rolling down her face. She was breathing heavily.

Sasuke opened the box and set it on the ground. Then, he slipped outside and climbed down from the balcony.

Sakura picked up the box. It was a necklace similar to the one she was wearing, but a light emerald color, matching her eyes. She traced the heart with her fingers, more tears streaming down her face. She held back. She wanted to be strong. She snapped the box shut and stopped crying. The tears were drying on her face, leaving the awkward dryness on her skin.

She walked over to the glass door, sliding it open. She stepped outside and closed it behind her. Little did she know, Sasuke was still there, under the balcony. She closed the door behind her. She leaned against the railing, staring out into the starry night sky. They seemed unusually bright today.

Sasuke looked up, seeing through the little cracks in between each piece of wood. He saw her feet there.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke was about to come up and see what was wrong but then he realized that she was probably just screaming for the hell of it.

It felt good to scream. She gripped the box tightly in her hands, as if she was trying to crush it. She threw it, as far as she could.

Sasuke watched as he saw the little box he gave her go flying through the air. He looked up and saw her foot steps retreating back into her house, the glass door slammed behind her. He slowly walked over and picked up the trinket. He stuffed it into his pocket along with his hands.

* * *

-

Morning

-

"Sakura, wake up."

"Mmmmm."

"Sakuraaaa!" Gentle shake.

Silence.

"SAKURA!"

Scream.

Fall.

"Ow..." The petit pink haired girl winced as she made contact with the floor (even though she's on an air mattress).

"Morning Sakura. How was your sleeping?"

He helped her get up off the ground.

"Morning Gaara. It was well."

She stretched, loosening up her muscles.

"You better get ready, you're leaving soon."

Sakura lazily walked over to the miniature pile of clothing on the floor, which contained her clothes for the day. She picked them up before going through them to make sure she had what she needed. Sakura shuffled her way to the bathroom, where the few supplies were left.

Gaara neatly folded the sheets that covered the air mattress, setting them neatly in a pile on the floor. He untwisted the cap, which was holding the hair in. He carefully pressed down on the mattress, letting it slowly deflate. Rolling it up, he used the strings that were connected to it to bind it together. He quickly shuffled it into the bag it came with, and placed it on top of the sheets. He sat down on the floor, quietly waiting for Sakura, and staring around at the room.

The room was empty. It looked so plain and dull without the usually posters and pictures. The walls were a light pink. With the light on, it made everything look pink. The floor was wood. Empty without the small areas of carpeting that Sakura placed around. Lastly, there was so much _space_. He was use to the large bed taking up room, along with the dresser and desk. The room now seemed to be 3 times the size.

The bathroom door opened, revealing a refreshed Sakura. Her hair was neatly combed, her green eyes shining, as always. She was wearing gray yoga pants with a white cami. She wore a pink, fuzzy, North Face over it, zipped up to a bit above her ribs.

She walked over to Gaara as he stood up.

"I packed your bed up for you."

"Thanks!" She smiled.

Gaara's expression immediately turned depressed. "I'm gonna miss you, Sak."

"I'll miss you too, Gaara."

Sakura hugged him as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Gaara stood there, slowly raising his arms to put around her.

They stood there for a moment, before they heard a knock on the door.

"Gaara, Sakura! Hurry up! We've got a flight to catch," Yuri shouted through the door.

Gaara grabbed the folded up air mattress and hurried out with Sakura. They skipped down the stairs and went through the kitchen. It looked so _empty. _Sakura realized how much she was going to miss this place. How she had lived here for as long as she could remember. It was where she grew up, where she made friends, and where she fell in love.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter... It would've been longer but I was feeling a bit lazy and some-what busy with school.

--10-1/29-09--

--10-29-09--


	15. Arrival

Okay so uh... I haven't updated in like. Months. Sorry about that. I'm out of school now! I read back a few chapters to refresh my mind about this story. WOW. My spelling/grammar fails. I can't believe I never really noticed it. I feel like I've committed a sin. I said I would update soon. I lied. I feel terrible. Anyways. Uhm. I'm really REALLY sorry about not updating. I'll try to make this chapter long :D. I also realized I've said sorry so many times. Sorry about saying that? What? I'm confused. Okay. Sorry (again) if there's some random character that doesn't even fit in there. I don't remember the names D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**R E C A P**

_Gaara's expression immediately turned depressed. "I'm gonna miss you, Sak."_

_"I'll miss you too, Gaara."_

_Sakura hugged him as tears threatened to fall from her eyes._

_Gaara stood there, slowly raising his arms to put around her._

_They stood there for a moment, before they heard a knock on the door._

_"Gaara, Sakura! Hurry up! We've got a flight to catch," Yuri shouted through the door._

_Gaara grabbed the folded up air mattress and hurried out with Sakura. They skipped down the stairs and went through the kitchen. It looked so empty. Sakura realized how much she was going to miss this place. How she had lived here for as long as she could remember. It was where she grew up, where she made friends, and where she fell in love._

**E N D R E C A P**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, sweetie, wake up," Yuri shook her daughter gently. The plane was going to land soon.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked out the window of the plane to see the vast land.

_"Attention all passengers, please buckle your seat belts. The flight will soon be coming to an end."_

Sakura checked her seat belt, tightening so she could feel safer. Her dad, Kenshin, had already flown off earlier in the week. She was sitting next to her mom, who had her eyes closed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the pack of 5 gum she had bought before the trip. She started chewing on the flavor Cobalt so her ears wouldn't pop. She closed her eyes.

The plane slowly descended, landing smoothly on the warm pavement. Sakura opened her eyes and saw everyone unbuckling their seat belts and getting up. She heard the faint _click _next to her that signified that her mother had just stood up. The pink-haired girl unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed the small bag she had brought with her for the flight. She stood up and stretched, successfully making moving much more comfortable. One by one, everyone leisurely departed the plane.

Arriving at the terminal, Sakura casually waltzed over to the suitcase drop-off. She picked out her pink luggage, and met her mother by the exit.

"Sakura, are you ready to start this new life?" Her mother asked.

Sakura nodded, her lips in a slight smile. No more Karins, and no more Sasukes. This was going to be a good life.

* * *

The emerald eyed girl turned on her phone.

_42 New Text Messages :_

**_16 Panda x3 (Gaara)_**

- SAKURA LOVEE!

- I miss you, Sak. When is your plane landing?

- Call me when you get this.

- When can I come visit?

- Answer meh D:

- I love you.

- OMG HELP ME NARUTO'S HITTING ME WITH A PILLOW!

- OMFG SAKURA I FOUND A COOKIE!

- Do you want a cookie?

- Hehehehe.

- Sakuraaaa~ My lovely lovely sakura!~

- Haha I'm in class right now I gotta say Sasuke looks fucking retarded with his black eye I gave him :)

- If I wrote a poem to you, would you read it?

- Roses are red, violets are purple, not blue. WELL...they kinda are blue... so uhm yeah.. off topic...

- Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you :D.

- P.S. TENTEN'S IS LYING!

**_4 Hinata-chan_**

- Sakuraaa! Come back we all miss you so much!

- OMG SAKURA I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!

- but i don't wanna tell you through here. I wanna skype with you :)

- girls' nights aren't the same without you

**_3 Tenten_**

- SAK YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!

- promise me you will?

- GAARA'S CRYING THAT YOU LEFT!

**_5 Itachi_**

- Hey sis, what's up?

- Sasuke's being a fag right now. He's ranting about how much he 'misses' you.

- I kicked his balls. He's now writhing in pain on the ground telling me how much of a douche I am. Meh.

- I miss you already, Sak. You need to come back. You left cause of Sasuke right? I can get rid of the problem. Then will you come back?

- I'm gonna come and visit you. It'll be a surprise.

**_1 Temari_**

- come back sakura!**_  
_**

**_1 Kankuro_**

- PINKY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE.**_  
_**

_**5 Naruto**_

- sry bout that blank msg

- SAKURA OMG I ASKED OUT HINATA-CHAN AND SHE FAINTED!

- we were eatin ramen and and and it was all silence and i thought it was comfortable so i began casually talkin bout how i thought she was really cute and stuff then she started turning red idk why tho maybe it was the heat? then i made more comments then at the end i asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and then she fainted! i was so scared i didnt kno if she was gonna say no or yes but she just fainted! i was scared to tell neji! i didnt kno what to do sakura-chan! i just carried her around and laid her down on the grass in the park and i waited until she woke up then she was quiet for a bit then she hugged me and said yes!

- come back sakura-chan? please! i miss u! -puppy dog face- u kno u cant resist!

_**3 Hanara**_

- Harro :D

- Can I come to visit you?

- YESHHH?

**_3 Rika_**

- HELLO MY FUCKING LOVERRR!

- haha. im so bored right now. in the middle of english. ick.

- LOL KARIN JUST FACE PLANTED INTO THE GROUND HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!

Sakura smiled at the messages from her friends. They really did miss her a lot. She scrolled down more on her phone to see another text message.

**_1 Uchiha_**

- hey sak, im really sorry about everything that ive done to you... ireally miss you and i want nothing but to hold you in my arms and tell you how much i love you. i really mean it, sak. i miss you. you were the highlight of my crappy life. i dont kno why i left you. you were my everything, everything i should live for. ill do anything to get you back. id die for you sak. i really would. im sorry about all the bullshit ive done. im sorry for breaking your heart. im sorry for leaving you. im sorry for treating you like nothing. you are something. ive treated you like that...because i didnt know how to express my feelings. that night when i saw you, standing on your balcony. you looked beautiful. and you still do. i gave you that box...it meant a lot to me. it meant a lot to my mom too. it was her necklace my dad gave to her. so, the fact that i saw you wearing a different necklace, one that was a heart. really broke mine. i know it may not seem like it, but it did. after you threw it, i spent hours trying to find it. after i did, thats when i really thought about all the BS ive done. i dont expect you to forgive me. but please know that youll always be in my heart, farther down than anyway has ever been. i love you, sakura. if i had to trade everything i had, all my wealth, fame, power, everything, just to be with you again, i would. are you willing to give me another chance?

After reading the message, Sakura frowned. When she first saw that the message was from him, her first instinct was to delete, so why hadn't she? She felt that Sasuke had really opened up to the world, and noticed everything. She wanted to give him another chance, but she knew she shouldn't. She was with Gaara right now, so she felt she shouldn't even thinking about being with someone else. Gaara gave her what Sasuke hadn't. Happiness, love, care, and many more things.

* * *

okay so uhh pretend its like a chappy break here? it's gonna start off random cause i don't wanna submit the above as just one chapter. too short and i said i would make it longer. by the way i'm sorry if its OOC. (out of character)

* * *

After arriving at her new house and settling down just a bit, Sakura decided to call Gaara back.

_Ring..._

_Rin-_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, my panda lover," Sakura smiled.

_"I am not a panda. Unless you want me to be. But I'll only be your panda."_

Sakura grinned at his sweetness.

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this phone call. How long was it since you left? 10 hours?"_

"No, only 4 hours, Gaara," She laughed.

_"Haha. It doesn't feel like it. I've been checking my phone every 5 freaken seconds! So, uh, yeah. What's your address? I need to come stalk my lover."_

"Very funny Gaara. I don't know what it is yet. I'll tell you as soon as I know, mkay?"

_"Yes, ma'am. Hmm... do you want a cookie? I made a giant one especially for you. It's like 1ft across! White macadamia, you're fav. It says, "I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!" On it. I couldn't fit more."_

"Gaara. You're going to make me fat!" Sakura stated.

_"You'll never be fat. Even if I brought you McDonalds and Burger King and some other fast food stuff every single day of your life."_

"Yes. Cause then I would be dead, not fat."

_"You're not dying on my watch, love."_

"Psshh. I would be more likely to die if you're watching. Anywho, he sent me a text. It's weird. Like 'wtf is this him?' weird."

_"EWWWWW THAT FUCKING DOUCHE BAG TEXTED YOU? SAKURA! WE NEED TO GET YOU A NEW NUMBER! NOW!"_

"It's fine Gaara! As long as he's not like spamming my phone and stuff. Yeah. I'm gonna send you the message," Sakura put Gaara on speaker phone as she went to forward the message.

-Silence as Gaara reads the message-

_"What's your answer?"_

"To what?"

_"The question, Sak. Your answer to the question."_

Sakura could tell he was getting impatient. "You already know the answer, Gaara."

_"I know, Sak. But... I don't know... Something feels iffy..."_

Sakura understood what he meant. She knew she shouldn't give him a chance but she wanted to. Damn. What was wrong with her?

_"I can't stop you from making your decision, Sakura. It's your life not mine. As your boyfriend, I would want you to say no. As your friend, I would want you to say no. As anyone, I would want you to say no. But as I said, it's your choice. Just please know that I love you, and I would never hurt you like he did. Please tell me you'll think about it deeply."_

"I will Gaara. I promise. There's no way I can make a choice right now." Sakura sighed.

_"...Why didn't you tell me about the fact he tried to give you a necklace?"_

"It wasn't on my mind at all."

_"Okay..."_

"I love you, Gaara."

_"I love you too, Sakura. I'd really love to stay and talk with you all night. I miss you so much. You don't even know, it's killing me. But I'm being forced to go to sleep right now, if I can. Kankuro and Temari are getting pissed at me. G'night, love."_

"Good night, Gaara. I hope you get some sleep tonight."

_"Yeah, me too."_

_

* * *

_

YAY! I have no idea if that's a short chapter or a longer chapter. I can't really tell. I'm sorry if its like, the worst chapter out of all of them. I just really wanted to update and it's 4a.m. where I live right now. Tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Tips? Review please :D. Oh yeah. please check out my blog thingy. it's a fail. like me :D. its at : .com/

this chapter was dedicated to all those readers who stayed with me even through the long waits and short chapters. thank you :D

next chapter i'll answer to reviews. ask questions :D


End file.
